Young One
by Lilith Vampire
Summary: AU. Sebastian finds a small baby and decides to raise him as his son. Not knowing much about human culture, (Auntie) Grell helps him out. But his own demons and villains get in the way of him raising the child. Even the child itself brings it own issues to the table.
1. When I Met You

**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. It is just getting everything ready for the rest of the story. So, I kinda rabble on in some parts.**

…

Snow softly fell from the dark, night sky and collected on the ground. A breeze flew all around, rustling the leaves on the ground. Light poles hummed brightly, creating shadows in the darkness. There was a long, slender road full with small businesses and family homes. All the homes had smoke rising from their chimneys, disappearing in the sky. While the businesses had all their lights on and their neon lights flashing. On the edge of the road sat a run down Christian church. Parts of the wall were staring to chip off and vines crawled up on the wall.

…

Two men walked down the road, laughing and enjoying themselves. Their breaths were white fogs as they talked about various topics. The two both wore long, black winter coats and had jet black hair. The man to the right had soft, red eyes and had a warm expression on his face. The man to the right had honey colored eyes and had on a sharp expression.

"You need to lighten up, Claude," The man to the right said with a chuckle. Claude halfway rolled his eyes and turned his head away from his friend. He rose his index finger and pushed up the bridge of his glasses further up his face.

"And you need to learn to be more serious, Sebastian," Claude replied, his eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of him. The two passed the run down church and Sebastian stopped in his tracks. He noticed a small basket on the steps that had a blue sticky-note attached to the top. He casted a glance over to Claude who was still walking and then walked over to the basket.

Sebastian plucked the note from the top of the basket and read it. "Ciel…" he read as he turned his head back to the basket. Inside was a dull and torn sky, blue blanket bundled up a small ball. Sebastian squatted down and tugged the blanket down.

Inside the blanket was an infant. He had dark blue hair that covered the top of his hair and his fringe partly covered his eyes. Sebastian placed his hand on the child's bare chest to find it feel like ice. He felt a small pulse and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He could see the child's small breaths as he tried to breathe the cold air.

Claude looked to his side and realized that his friend wasn't there. He spun around on his heels and saw Sebastian crouched down beside a basket. He sighed and straightened his back. He began to walk over when he saw Sebastian pick up a ball from the basket. Sebastian held the bunch of sheets close to his chest, looking dreamily down at it.

"Sebastian; what the hell are you doing?" Claude asked, his voice layered with ice. He got closer to him and saw that the bundle was in fact a small baby. He looked down at the child and grimaced. It had round features and deep blue hair. He returned his glare back to Sebastian, his eyebrows slanted. "You can't possibly like that thing, it's a human child." Claude's voice was icier than before.

Sebastian pulled the child closer to his chest and looked up at his friend. "For one, it is not an _it_. And two, you can't expect me to leave him here." Sebastian said as he stared at Claude. Claude rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"And what? You will _mother it_? Psh," Claude teased. Claude rotated his head to profile and looked at the house across the street.

The blinds were open and revealed a family eating dinner. The family was all laughing and enjoying themselves as they ate their dinner. Young children raced around the house, laughing as well, as they chased their siblings.

Sebastian followed Claude's eyes and saw the happy family. His warm expression quickly turned sad as he placed his eyes back to the child he held. His cheeks were starting to have color in them as the rest of his body. He smiled as he nuzzled his small head into Sebastian's chest, absorbing his warmth. He cracked his eyes open and raised his head and looked into Sebastian's. He had bright, blue eyes, full of innocence.

"Yes, I guess I will," Sebastian said softly. He raised his head and faced Claude's.

Claude's shocked expression quickly turned to a humorous one as he let out a small laugh. "This shall be interesting," he said with a wide smirk as he turned on his heels. He began to walk down the street, leaving Sebastian with the child.

Sebastian stared after Claude in confusion. He heard a small gurgle and turned his attention back to the child. He looked up at Sebastian, soft noises omitting from his throat. Sebastian tightened his grip on him and tried to catch up with Claude without spooking him.

…

"I would never expect you to do this, Claude," Sebastian said as he sat down in the passenger's seat. Claude sat down in the driver's side and slipped the key into the ignition.

"I am only a spectator," he said with a soft smile. Claude placed the car into reverse. He backed out of the parking lot and then placed the car into drive.

"Are you sure they will allow this?" Sebastian asked, biting his lip. He turned his attention to the small infant in his arms. His body laid completely still as his chest raised up and down with every breath he took. Sebastian had thrown out the blanket he had been wrapped up in earlier. He now had a blanket with black and vertical stripes wrapped snuggly around his fragile frame.

"Of course, just tell them what I told you," Claude said as he brought the car to a halt at a red light.

Sebastian nodded in response and stared out the window. The red light turned to green and Claude drove off. Houses and businesses flashed by Sebastian as he looked outside. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the child as he was unsure for the future.

…

"We're here," Claude said as he placed the shift into park. Sebastian nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the car door open and stepped out, closing it with his foot.

Before them was the main courthouse for the city. Lavender and daisies aligned the outer gate as vines sprawled against the edges. Sebastian and Claude walked up to the gate and saw a large map.

Claude walked up to it and placed his index finger on the sign. He trailed it down until he found the one he looking for.

"Ah, here it is, child adoption and custody, room… seventeen." He walked back to Sebastian and the two started to walk into to building. Claude held the door open for Sebastian as he walked in. He casted a look down at the sleeping infant and a warm, tingling feeling washed over him.

Inside the building, comfy chairs laid in all corners and paintings of town leaders hung on the walls. Sebastian quickly noticed a receptionists desk and walked up to it.

The woman had bleach-blonde hair tied up into a bun on the top of her head and wore a formal, business suit. "Um excuse me, maim, but where would I find room seventeen?" Sebastian asked politely. The woman raised her head and revealed that she had emerald green eyes. She raised a manicured hand and pointed to a long hallway in the back of the room.

"Fourth door to your right," she answered in a dull tone. She returned to typing on her computer, no longer paying attention to the trio.

Sebastian and Claude began to walk down the lengthy hallway. Sebastian stared down at the child in his arms as he slept peacefully. _Hopefully, this works__… _He thought to himself, biting his lip.

"And here we are," Claude teased as he opened the door. The two stepped in and Claude quietly shut the door behind himself.

The room had vibrant yellow wallpaper with pictures taped to the walls. Off to the left there were barbies and transformers all over the floor and the right papers and crayons littered to the floor. There were a few young ones and their parents. The children played and colored while the parents were on their phones. Directly in front of them was a desk with a young woman sitting behind it.

Claude nudged Sebastian towards the desk and shot him a wink. Sebastian gulped as he gathered his courage and walked towards the woman.

The woman was in her early twenties and had lavender colored hair. She had bright amber eyes and a warm expression. She wore a beige, cashmere sweater and a pair of faded jeans.

"Hello!" She greeted as Sebastian walked up to her. She quickly noticed the bundle in her arms and smiled widely. "And who might this be?" She asked as she stood up in her chair.

"Well, that was what I wanted to figure out myself. You see, he was a home birth and I need to fill out the paperwork," Sebastian said, trying to stay cool. The woman smiled widely and turned around and began to dig in a large officer drawer.

"Okie dookie smoky! My name is Bunny, by the way," She pulled out a pile of papers paper clipped together and tossed it onto the counter. "Don't worry, you don't have to fill this all out. Most of this is doctor work. 'Cause since he is, like, a home birth. He will need to have a check up and all that good stuff. And, oh you can pull up a chair." Bunny talked quickly, smashing her sentences together. She pointed to one of the chairs behinds Sebastian with a purple, manicured nail. Sebastian turned around a dragged a chair up to the desk and took a seat, careful not to spook the child.

"And do you think the mother will be able to show?" Bunny asked as she grabbed a pen from next to her. Sebastian looked the ground with a sad look, just like Claude told him to, and casted a sad expression over his face. Bunny noticed his sad expression and formed a small pout on her lip. "Oh, I am so, so, so, so sorry, sir!" She said as she flipped the first page open in the packet.

Sebastian gave a nod of his head and turned his head back to Bunny.

"Anyway," Bunny said as she slipped a page from the packet. "Is the cute, baby, a _boy_ or a _girl_?" She asked with glee in her voice.

"He is a boy," Sebastian responded, looking at her amber eyes. Bunny circled a question on the document and looked back up at Sebastian.

"Date of birth?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"December second." Bunny wrote down the date and moved her eyes to the next question.

"And you said home birth right?" She asked, biting the tip of her pen.

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed.

"Annnndddddddd, wow! Boy, am I dumb!" She playfully slapped her forehead with palm of her hand and let out a small laugh. "What is the boy's name?"

Sebastian turned his head to the floor and thought of what his name was. He then remembered the note attached the basket.

"Ciel," he said returning his eyes to Bunny's.

"And could you respond that please?" she asked, placing her pen on the paper.

"C-I-E-L," Sebastian spelled out. Bunny copied the name down and opened her mouth to ask another question.

"And last name?"

"Michaelis, M-I-C-H-A-E-L-I-S," Sebastian spelled out. Bunny nodded her head and jotted the name down.

"Okie dookie," she said as she turned the paper to face Sebastian. "I just need a signature and then I will find out when I can get you a doctor's appointment for young Ciel here." Sebastian reached out his hand and sloppily scribbled his signature down. He placed the pen down and Bunny snatched the paper and examined the signature. She gave a nod of her head and spun her chair around and began to type on the computer behind her.

"And the closet appointment I can get you is… um… boy, you are sure lucky!" She turned her head around and looked at Sebastian. "I can get you an appointment today at… let's see… it is ten o'four now… I can get you an appointment by two p.m.!" She spun her chair back around and walked to the other end of the office to the printer.

A paper printed out from the printer and Bunny snatched it up quick. She jogged back to Sebastian and handed him the paper.

"All the information is on there. And do not worry about the appointment. It is just to make sure he is healthy and other medical information like that." She grabbed the other papers from her desk and placed them on the paper. "And just hand these to the doctor. He will fill them out and then send you out on your way!"

Sebastian picked the papers up and held them under Ciel and started to walk away. "Thank you, Bunny. You were most kind." Bunny gave a wide grin as she placed the chair back to its original spot.

Claude was leaned against the door with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. "I know a person who works at that clinic, so don't worry about all the biological info crap," Claude reassured as he straightened his back.

The two left the building and were now back in the car. "Perhaps, we should go shopping for Ciel now," Sebastian suggested as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh god," Claude said as he placed the car into reverse.

…

Claude pulled into a parking lot and placed the car into park. He yanked the keys out of the ignition and practically jumped out of the car. Sebastian undid his seatbelt and calmly got out.

"I do not see why you _jumped_ out," Sebastian teased. Claude shot him a glare and the two descended into the store. On the way in, Claude grabbed a shopping cart.

The two wandered around the store until they came to the infant's section. Sebastian placed some one-pieces in the cart of various designs. He also picked out some baby bottles and a few baby-sized utensils. Claude pushed the cart, while trying to not seem as if he was with Sebastian. It was harder than it seems.

While on their way out, Sebastian noticed a soft blue crib and urged Claude to put it in the cart. The two walked up the cashier and checked out. Sebastian pulled out his wallet and slid his credit card on the pin pad.

Claude placed all the bags in the cart and the two soon left the store. Sebastian helped Claude put some of the bags in the trunk while Claude placed the box in the back seat.

Sebastian slipped into the front seat, his eyes locked on Ciel. Ciel's eyelids began to flutter open as he yawned widely. He looked up at Sebastian and rested his head back on his chest. Claude opened the driver's door and slid into his seat and jammed the keys into the ignition.

"And now off to the Baby Doctor," Sebastian teased as Claude began to drive down the road. Claude shot a look over to Sebastian and then returned his head back to the road.

…

Claude pulled into an empty parking lot and turned the car off. Sebastian stepped out of the car and shut the door with the heel of his shoe.

"I'll stay in the car," Claude said as he passed Sebastian the papers through the window. Sebastian took the papers and smiled widely.

"I'll see you soon then," he said as he straightened his back. He gave Claude one last grin before turning around and head for the large facility.

Claude slumped deep in his chair as he removed his glasses from his face. He tossed them onto the passenger side and groaned. He let his head fall back and hit the head rest. He stared at the ceiling of the car with complete, udder boredom.

He straightened his neck and brought both of his hands to his temples. He placed the key back in the engine and turned on the radio. He switched the channels until a classical channel popped up. He turned the volume up and slumped even farther in his chair.

He stared out at the empty parking lot and groaned aloud again. He tossed his head to the side and looked at the passenger's chair.

"He'll get over that human infant in a matter of months. It'll just take time, then that stupid _Ciel_, will be gone," He muttered as he closed his eyes and reclined his chair. He locked his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head, his elbows facing the sky. "_Just a matter of time_," he repeated to himself.

Sebastian walked into the facility and spotted to receptionists desk. He pulled out the sheet of paper Bunny had handed him and placed it on the counter.

"I am to see…" Sebastian looked at the doctor's name. "Doctor _Ginny_?" The receptionist looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Ah, I will call him now," she said sweetly. She punched numbers into the phone next to her and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello, you have your two o'clock patient here." She placed the phone back down and turned her attention back to Sebastian.

"He'll be out any moment now, so, just take a seat," She pointed to a large row of chairs behind Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed the papers from the counter and took a seat in the front of the row. He looked down at Ciel and smiled.

Ciel was bright awake now, looking at Sebastian with attentive eyes. Sebastian lowered his neck down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Mister Michaelis? You may come in now." A tall man in a lab doctor's coat said. Sebastian looked up and smiled. He rose from his chair and followed the man out of the waiting room.

…

**Please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews! I really want to hear your opinion!**

**I felt that this chapter was a little mushy, but, eh. I had to build the story up from **_**somewhere**_**… **


	2. Adjusting

**It makes me so warm to see all the support and likes from the reviews. :D It really does mean a lot and I hope you like this story as it continues.**

**On a side note, I will not be focusing on Ciel as a baby. Babies are cute and all, but they are kinda gross at the same time. So, I will be kinda skipping that part in his life. Not entirely, just like, seventy-five percent of it..**

**...**

The doctor led Sebastian down a thin hallway. Certificates and achievements of certain doctors hung proudly on the wall, the light shining on the recently polished glass. Doctor Ginny stopped in his tracks in front of a door and pulled a ring of keys out of his coat pocket. He fumbled around with them for a while, trying to find the right key for the door. He finally found it after a minute and unlocked the door.

He stood to the side and gestured for Sebastian to come in. Sebastian walked in hesitantly as a strong aroma of sanitary products attacked him. The room was the size of a medium bedroom with various hospital supplies. Off to the left was a sink with bottles of cotton balls, popsicle sticks and tissues around the edge. Above the sink was a set of ear and eye inspection tools. There was a bed pressed horizontally against the back wall with a sheet of paper draped over the top.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and sat down, the paper crunching underneath him. Ciel shuffled in his arms and whimpered slightly. Sebastian handed the doctor the stack of papers Bunny had given him hours ago. He skimmed through them, pulling out the ones he needed and placing them on the sink counter.

"So, his name is, Ciel, huh? I have to admit, I have never heard that one before. And trust me, I've heard some pretty… unique… names in this business," The doctor joked. Sebastian gave a fake smile. In reality, the man was freaking him out. He seemed in his late twenties, yet he had streaks of grey framing his fringe. There were large bags under his eyes and he looked as if he could pass out right then and there.

The man opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a plastic tool box. He set the box down on the counter and popped the lid open. He took a needle from the box and placed it to the side. He closed the lid and returned it to its home in the cupboard.

"Now, may I take a look at Ciel?" He asked as he took a step forward. He bent his back down and pulled the cloth away from Ciel's body. He looked over from his head to his toes. He clicked his tongue as he straightened his back. "Just what I thought: he's premature," The doctor said as he turned on his heels and walked back over to the counter.

"P-premature?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head to the side. He had never heard the term before for a human child.

"Yea," The doctor said as he held the needle up to the light. "Premature. You know, he was born to early. It is nothing really to worry about. Except, premature births tend to have a lot of medical issues." Doctor Ginny said this as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he stared at the doctor. He was starting to loathe this doctor. The way he treated himself and the way he said things were really getting on his nerves. "What kind of medical issues?" Sebastian asked as politely as he could.

"Asthma, weak immune systems, frail bones." He replied as he turned towards Sebastian. "Now, I need a small blood sample. So, hold out his arm. It will only take a second." Sebastian went along as he processed what the doctor had just told him. He held out Ciel's left arm and Ginny put the needle in his forearm. Ciel squirmed heavily in Sebastian's arms, low cries coming from his mouth. The doctor filled the needle to twenty millilitres and took the needle out of him. He pulled a small band-aid from his pocket and placed it on his new wound. The doctor scribbled something down on a sheet of plastic and then proceeded to wrap it around the needle. "Let me go run this down to the lab, I'll be right back." Doctor Ginny walked out of the room, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone in the room.

Ciel whimpered as he continued to squirm around in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian pulled him closer and bounced him in a soothing way. "Sh, this will all be over soon, little one," Sebastian soothed as he stared into space. He replayed the doctor's words in his mind over and over. Ciel started to stop squirming as Sebastian placed his head on his chest where his heart lay.

_"Asthma, weak immune systems, frail bones." He replied as he turned towards Sebastian._

Sebastian was unsure of what to do. He couldn't leave the child all alone when the going gets tough. No, he would endure it because Ciel would have too as well.

The doctor came back in a matter of minutes. He did a x-ray and countless other check-ups. Sebastian could only watch as the doctor examined him. He couldn't tell Claude of him being born premature. He would try to convince him to get rid of the child, and he would probably succeed.

"Okay, everything seems in order. I will have to have you come back in six months to administer some shots," Doctor Ginny said as he placed his clipboard down. "And we will also have all your documents ready in a week or two, so we'll call you when those are ready. Like birth certificate, registration, you get the point." The doctor opened the door and began to exit the room. Sebastian followed him, Ciel laying soundly in his arms.

The two walked down the thin hallway till they reached the waiting room door. Doctor Ginny gripped the handle and held the door up for Sebastian. Sebastian walked towards the exit, happy to finally leave.

"Thank you, doctor," Sebastian said as he left the facility. The doctor gave a weak wave before turning around and going off to work with other patients. Sebastian walked back to Claude's car, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked down at Ciel with a soft smile.

His small chest rose up and down as his body was totally relaxed. Sebastian soon arrived at Claude's car. He took a deep breath before reaching out and opening the car door. Claude laid reclined in his chair, snoozing away. Sebastian thought about slamming the car door, but that would probably end up bothering Ciel and not even wake Claude. He slipped into his seat and strapped his seatbelt over his chest. He closed his door and looked over at his friend.

He shook Claude's shoulder and he instantly stirred in his seat. He looked up at Sebastian and gave a fake smile. "So, Ciel all healthy?" He asked as he pulled his chair forward. He turned the radio off and shifted the car into reverse.

"Yea," he lied. "I just got to come back in six months for his shots." The lie rolled easily off his tongue. It was true that he did have to come back, but everything was not in tip-top shape. Ciel would most likely have some of those symptoms the doctor said. He did seem to have trouble breathing a couple of times, but it could also be his imagination picking on him.

Claude nodded his head and shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. He then turned to drive and began to head to Sebastian's house.

…

Sebastian lived in a rather wealthy neighborhood. The type of neighborhood were all the houses looked the same and their front lawns were unnaturally green. Claude pulled into Sebastian's driveway and shifted the car into park.

Claude helped Sebastian by carrying in the crib and the feeding chair, while Sebastian grabbed all the bags. The two walked up to the door and Sebastian fumbled his key into the lock. He kicked the door open and dropped the bags by the front door. Claude placed the crib box and the feeding chair on their side by the door and dusted his hands off.

Sebastian's house was a two-story house with an attic and a basement. The living room was directly in front of the front door. A pair of winding stairs were on both sides, the top floor hovering above the living area. To the left was two, push through, doors with elegant carvings all along the center. And to the right was a bare walls with various pictures and paintings.

"I'll see you soon," Claude said as he walked out of the house. The door made a loud slam behind him, shaking the walls. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, the loud sound not affecting him at all. His small chest rose up and down with every breath he took.

A smile made its way up to Sebastian's lips as he stared at him. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and then looked at the baby stuff behind him. He gave a small sigh as he headed towards the staircase on the right. He climbed the stairs and then took a right.

The hallway had three doors on both sides a door at the end wall. Sebastian stopped in front of the first door to the left and nudged the door with his shoulder. The door clicked and swung open. The wooden tile stopped at the door's frame and a white carpet now adorned the floor.

The room was large with a balcony across from the door and a bathroom to the right. The wallpaper was black with white spirals. Several feet away from the bathroom door was a king size bed.

The edges of the bed were rounded off as a wooden frame wrapped itself around the edges. A white blanket was scrunched up in the middle, showing the grey bed spread. Some pillows were pushed up against the rounded head board, their cases inch, by inch, falling off. The head-board had a pentagram carved into the polished wood. A nightstand was off to the left. A lamp planted directly in the middle.

Across from the bed was a tall dresser with a walk-in closet off to the side. Squiggles and lines were delicately carved into the sides. Some of the drawers were half-way opened with evidence of clothes peeking out.

Sebastian walked up to his bed and pulled the blanket back. He placed Ciel down in the middle of the bed and unwrapped the black and white cloth from his body. He dropped the blanket on the floor and placed the black and white cloth back over his body.

Sebastian straightened his back and smiled down at the small child. He lowered his neck and planted a small kiss on his forehead. He pulled his head away and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He walked back down the stairs and picked up the items he had bought for Ciel earlier.

His kitchen was grand with stainless steel counters and high-tech appliances. The oven and stove, sink, fridge, and cabinets all were nestled in the corner with an island looming over them. There was a swing open door to the right that lead into the dining room.

Sebastian placed the bags on the counter and then went out back to the living area to grab the feeding chair he had bought. He brought the chair into the kitchen and placed off to the side by the island. He then proceeded to tear off all the tags and price tags. He took out the bottles he had bought and placed them in the sink. He turned on the faucet and let hot water rush threw them. He rinsed off the bottles and placed them to the side to dry. He turned his attention back to the bags and pulled out the clothes he had bought for Ciel. He took out the bottle of formula he bought and placed it off to the side of the wet bottles.

He hung the clothes over his left forearm and left the kitchen. He walked back to the front door and picked the crib up under his right arm. He then walked to the right set of stairs and proceeded upwards. He walked to the beginning of the hallway and looked at the door knobs on all the doors. He looked to the door opposite of his and gave a shrug of his shoulders. He walked up to the door and placed his shoulder on the door. He applied pressure and the door clicked and swung open.

The room was smaller than Sebastian's. There was no balcony and instead a vertical closet sat. The walls were painted dark blue and some of the paint was starting to flake off. The floor was a smooth, wooden tile. A bathroom laid off to the right with fainted gold writing written across the center. Sebastian walked to the middle of the room and set the crib box down. He then walked up to the closet and tossed the clothes on to the closet floor.

He walked out of the room and walked towards the end of the hallway. He reached out and grabbed he slim handle and opened the door. The rickety door creaked loudly and groaned in displeasure. Sebastian self-consciously stuck out his tongue like a little child as he looked in the closet.

The closet was divided into three shelves. The top shelf housed cleaning supplies and extra toiletries. The second shelf housed spare blankets, pillows, pillow cases, cloths and quilts. While the third and last shelf housed a large, dirty red tool box. Sebastian snatched the red tool box and placed it on the ground beside him. He searched through the blankets and found two small, children sized blankets. He also found a small, throw pillow. He slung the blankets over his shoulder and placed the pillow under his arm. He grabbed the tool box with his free hand and walked back to the bed room.

The placed the pillow and blankets by the door and then sat down on the floor by the crib box. He took of the package's contents and found the directions on a thick booklet. He flipped through the book, getting agitated.

"No, I don't speak _Japanese_. Neither do I speak _Cantonese_…" He grumbled to himself as he found their was no English in the booklet. He gave a deep groan as he flipped through the book once more. "The package is in English, but the directions can't?" He thought aloud. "I speak French, good enough." He grumbled as he placed the booklet down, the instructions facing the ceiling.

Sebastian unclicked the tool box open and pulled open a miniature hammer and a box of screwdrivers. He followed the French instructions and started to build the bed. He picked up a bag of screw-in nails and teared open the top of the bag. He dumped the nails out beside him and picked up a piece of wood. He sat up and stood on his knees as he built the bed.

…

After a half hour of building it, Sebastian stood up and admired his work. The bed looked like it had popped out of the picture. The wood was painted a baby blue with small dark purple stars painted on. A small latch faced the door so the wall of the crib could be opened. Sebastian packed up his tools and set the tool box off to the side. He turned on his heel and picked up the blankets and pillow he had gotten earlier. He took a grey sheet and drapped it over the small mattress. He tucked the sheet into the corners and then placed the pillows at the foot of the bed. He laid the second blanket over the two and smiled. The top blanket was a dark lavender with black strips going horizontal.

He picked up the tool box by his feet and walked the box back to its original spot. He closed the rickety door gently and then walked to his room. He cracked the door open and slipped into the room. The evening sun penetrated the curtains, casting a shadow over everything in the room. Sebastian strode over to his bed and stopped at the edge. He looked down at the small bundle laying on his bed, a smile tugging hard at the corners of his lips. He reached his arms out and scoped Ciel up in his arms. He brought Ciel close to his chest, watching his small body rise up and down.

He headed back to the bed room he was just in and picked up one of the one-pieces laying on the closet floor. He sat down on the floor and put the clothing over Ciel's body. The one-piece was a burgundy red with a black outlining the sleeves. He picked Ciel back up in his arms and stood up. He left the room and shut the door. He walked down the hallway and walked down the stairs.

Ciel began to stir in his arms. He cracked open his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. He nuzzled his small body into his chest, whimpering quietly. Sebastian gave a warm smile and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the door with his shoulder and walked towards the sink. He picked up one of the bottles he had bought earlier and the tub of formula. He set them on the island and shifted Ciel to the crook of his left arm.

...

Sebastian took the bottle out of the microwave and placed the warm bottle to his lips. Ciel placed his mouth on the tip and drank the liquid. Sebastian shifted his weight to his left leg, watching Ciel drink from the bottle. Sebastian turned on his heels and pressed his back on the kitchen door. The door swung open and Sebastian walked out. He walked towards the living area and sat down on the couch.

The living area was right underneath the grand set of stairs. A white couch sat in the middle, facing the right wall where a large plasma screen TV sat on top of a cabinet. A brown, wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch. Underneath the cabinet was a set of glass doors with a DVR and with a few CDs and DVDs. On the back wall was a large, painted window pane was. In the upper corners were black petals and in the middle of the window was a black rose bud. behind the couch was a set of doors were elegant carvings in the middle of each door.

Sebastian let his spine slouch to hit the back of the couch. He pulled Ciel closer into his chest while he finished the last of his drink. Sebastian removed the bottle from his lips and placed the bottle on the coffee table. The bottle toppled and fell to its side, rolling off the table. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Ciel. His eyelids were starting to get heavier with every passing second. He fluttered his eyelids as he yawned widely. He snuggled his head into the older man's chest. Sebastian let out a loose chuckle as he tightened his grip even further. He straightened his back and stood slowly up from the couch. He walked out of the room and walked back up the right set of stairs.

He turned right and walked into the hallway. He walked into Ciel's new room and placed the baby into his crib. He pulled the blanket up to his chubby chin and planted a kiss on his forehead. Ciel tried to blink the tiredness away but found it in ineffective. Sebastian smiled at him before leaving the room. He quietly shut the door knob and walked into his room.

...

Thoughts of the small child fluttered through his mind. He was adorable no doubt. But was he really worth it? The small child was a young human. It would a challenge, a difficult one to say at the least. He loved a good challenge, but he didn't know if he was up for it.

Sebastian shook his head and clamped his eyes shut. _You can do it. You already went through all the trouble. It will be perfectly fine. Don't think of it as a chore.. Think of it as he is your son. _Sebastian sighed and walked into the bathroom. He let the door slam behind him and slowly sunk to the floor. He pressed his back against the door and looked up at the ceiling. He took in deep, big breaths and let his head drop. He gave a shake of his head and forced himself to stand up. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror.

His midnight hair stood out from the white door behind him. His bangs went down past his chin while the rest of hair went a couple centimeters under his ear. His facial features were slender yet angular. His body was obviously toned and muscular underneath his tight, dark blue t-shirt. He wore a pair of navy blue jeans over his long, legs. He wore a simple, purple bead bracelet on his right wrist. A small charm hung from the middle of the bracelet. The charm was deep purple with a light purple pentagram in the middle. A thick, circular line traced the pentagram with dashes all along the line.

Sebastian rose his right wrist and held the small charm with his left hand. He gave a small grimace to the charm and dropped his arms. He gave a small shake of his head and slipped off his shirt. He let the shirt drop to the ground and walked over the shower. he turned on the knob and heated it up to the highest heat. He continued to undress and stepped into the shower.

He let the burning hot water stab at his skin, dripping down from his body and dripping down to the drain. He stared at the shower wall, Claude on his mind. His friend seemed to be agitated at him, yet he drove him around and helped out with the legal papers. His motives had always been strange. He tried to not let his emotions get in his way of decisions, but they ended up triumphing in the end, always. The two had know each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Hopefully, Ciel won't get in the way of our friendship," Sebastian muttered to himself as he increased the water pressure. "Perhaps... he was jealous? No. Claude wouldn't get jealous with such a stupid thing." He reasoned with himself. His mind began to drift off and he thought of the lengths Claude might go if he _was_ jealous. He dismissed the thoughts from his head and stood there under the water. Letting it whip and burn at him.

...

**Please leave constructive criticism in the reviews! I really would love to hear it! XD**


	3. Bunny Trancy

This chapter is based one year after the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>The section with the (*) asterisk is not necessary to read. For it may not be for all readers.<p>

* * *

><p>The birds tweeted and chirped while squirrels and rabbits munched on fallen leaves and acorns. The sun hung in the middle of the sky, shining in its glory. Young children played on the unnaturally green lawns, kicking soccer balls and tackling one each other. Teenagers and young adults sat in groups on the curbs and chatted among themselves. Some had skateboards while others had MP3 players.<p>

A shiny, blue Ferrari sat outside Sebastian's house. The sides of the car gleamed in the sun, the wax shining. Inside the home, a newly bought, round glass table sat in the corner with wooden chairs huddled around. Claude sat on one of the chairs off to the side, his elbow propped up on the table. Across from him stood Sebastian. He had his back to his friend as he cooked food on the stove.

Young Ciel sat in a chair next to the island, sucking on a blue teething toy. Claude casted a glance over to the child, as he readjusted his glasses on his face. He let out an inaudible growl towards the boy, a grimace glued to his features. Ciel didn't seem to notice as he continued to chew on his toy. Claude retreated his eyes from the baby and gave a disapproving shake of his head.

He was sure that Sebastian would have dropped the kid by now. The baby had a variety of medical complications. He was to said to have early symptoms of asthma and got a fever what seemed to be every other day. He also heard that Ciel was born premature. Yet, Sebastian wouldn't give him up. He held onto the child as if the infant was his own offspring.

"Dig in," Sebastian said as he placed a plate with hash browns and eggs of him. His smooth voice snapped him out of his trance as he looked down at the food. He raised his eyebrows and looked questioned at his friend.

"I do not need food for nutritional value," Claude stated as he picked up a fork. Sebastian closed his eyes and did a big grin.

"It is custom to give your friend a go-away meal, no?" A mix of confusion and innocence momentarily washed over his face. He gave a shrug of his shoulder and turned on his heels. Walking up to one of the cupboards, he pulled out a baby-bottle and a box of formula. He created Ciel's drink and placed the bottle in the microwave to warm up.

"Ah, that makes.. sense," Claude said as he took a bite of egg. Sebastian shot him another grin and pulled the warm bottle out of the microwave. He placed it on Ciel's chair and tried to pry the teething toy from his mouth. Ciel let out a sad cry as Sebastian tugged on the toy. He took the slobbery object and tossed it in the sink. Ciel looked around, attempting to look for his lost toy.

Chuckling, Sebastian picked up the bottle and put the bottle to his lips. Forgetting the search, Ciel focused his entire attention to the bottle, drinking happily. Sebastian reached out and scooped Ciel up into his arms. Claude ate his meal, trying to not scoff at Ciel. The baby was really starting to get on his nerves.

"So, Claude, how long will you be gone?" Sebastian asked, a slight pout in his tone. Claude often went on 'business' trips where he practically disappeared off the face of the Earth. If he really wished, Sebastian could probably find him. But, he wouldn't unless it was unavoidable.

"Three, maybe four, years," he responded, eating his last piece of food. Sebastian gave an understanding nod of his head, staring at the floor.

"Ooo!" Ciel cooed as he finished his drink. Sebastian looked at Ciel and nuzzled his nose against his. Ciel gave a small smile as he buried the side of his head into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian took the bottle from his fingers and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"He can now talk, eh?" Claude asked, sarcasm in his voice, as he pushed away the empty plate.

"Well, not yet, he is still learning," Sebastian said, completely oblivious to his sarcasm. Ciel had his head snuggled into Sebastian's chest, his body moving up and down.

A silence took over the kitchen. The only thing heard was Ciel's soft breaths. Claude eventually stood up and placed his dish in the sink. With a nod of his head, he left the house without saying a word. Sebastian watched as his friend left, seeing the hints of anger written in his movements.

"Was my cooking that bad?" He asked, looking at Ciel. Ciel looked up at him and glanced over at the sink.

"Aaa?" He questioned. Sebastian gave him a kiss on the bridge of his nose before going to do the dishes.

...

Sebastian carried Ciel on his hip as he handed Ciel his, washed, teething toy. He grabbed it and chewed on it happily. He exited the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. Turning on the TV via remote control, Sebastian shuffled Ciel to his lap. Ciel's back pressed up against Sebastian's abdomen, his father's arms around him.

Sebastian flipped through the TV channels, finding something to watch. He finally settled on the cooking channel. A tall, well-fed, woman stood behind a wooden counter. She had unnaturally blonde tresses and a fake grin plastered on her face. Before her was a chopping board filled with an assortment of veggies and exotic fruits. Beside her was a george-foreman grill with green peppers poking out from the sides.

"_Grilled peppers are_ _perfect for this meal!_" She exclaimed. She pulled the green peppers off and diced them into smaller pieces on her chopping board.

"O!" Ciel cooed. He leaned forward, looking attentively at the screen. Sebastian ruffled his hair and pulled him back into his abdomen. "Oof!" Ciel forgot about his teething toy as his eyes were locked on the screen.

"Are you still hungry, little one? You just ate," Sebastian said as he lowered his neck to look at his chubby face. Picking up the teething toy, he waved it in front of his face. Ciel looked away from the TV and looked at the toy. He ignored the peppers on the screen and reached for the toy, shoving it back in his mouth. "Aw, you are growing up," Sebastian nuzzled his nose into Ciel's neck.

Ciel giggled aloud, slouching his back. Sebastian picked Ciel up and planted him in front of him. Ciel smiled as he sucked on his toy. Sebastian brushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear. A warm, affectionate look sat in his eyes as he looked down at the child.

He was considered skinny for a three months. He had very rounded features. His cheeks were chubby and he had big, round blue eyes. Straight, dark blue hair fell from the top of his head and fell down to the middle of his ears. He was full of innocence and giggles.

Ciel yawned widely, letting his toy drop from his mouth. His eyes began to flutter close, his shoulders pushing together. "Aw, someone needs a nap." Sebastian put his arms under his legs and picked him up. He placed the toy on the coffee table as he stood up. Sebastian walked slowly to Ciel's room.

Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. His tiny chest moving up and down.

He placed Ciel in his crib and pulled the covers up to his chin. "You sleep so much," Sebastian joked as he gave him a kiss on his forehead. He brushed a few strands away from his face, tucking them behind his ear.

Closing the door softly behind him, Sebastian returned to the living room. He switched the channel to a horror movie from the late seventies and laid down on the couch. Monsters with zippers running down their front flashed across the screen.

He watched the movie with a hint of boredom in his expression. Eventually, he turned off the TV and left the room. He dragged his feet across the floor and headed into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of cleaner and an old rag and began to tidy up the kitchen.

...

Claude walked out of Sebastian's home and walked towards his car. Jamming the key into the ignition, he sped off from the street. Streaks of green and blue flew by the window as he raced down the streets. He abruptly turned a corner and slammed on the brakes. In front of him was a large, run down building. Red 'paint' was spread all across the walls, some parts still wet. Baseball bats laid off to the edge, their surface covered in the substance. A wide wooden door was positioned perfectly in the middle of the wall. Purple paint chipping off from the wooden door.

Claude shoved his car door opened and stuffed his keys into his pant's pockets. The door slammed shut and the headlights gave a quick flash while the locks locked. He pressed up the bridge of his glasses and looked around the place. The red liquid was almost everywhere. All over the ground, walls, plants. The only place not being was the door on the building.

* * *

><p>*Out of the corner of his eye, Claude saw a bundle of men walking up to him. Baseball bats in between their clammy hands. The trio seemed to be in their young twenties. They all had short spiky hair with baggy clothes draped over there chubby bodies. An evil look glimmered in their eyes as their pupils traced over the Ferrari.<p>

"Pops, you got a lot here, ya?" His voice was demanding, yet sarcastic. He wore purple eye contacts, the edges revealing a brown color. Claude looked at them and then reverted his attention back to the building.

"You must have a death wish," he growled. He had no time for these games. He had to get going soon.

"A death wish?" The leader asked, mockery in his tone. He swung his baseball bat over his shoulder and slanted his hips. "What are you? Fifty?"

The rest of his friends laughed at his remark, loosening their grips on their sticks. Claude slipped his glasses off the bridge of his nose and tucked them neatly into his breast pocket. Without any warning, Claude sprinted at the trio and appeared behind the leader. He jerked around and looked at him with horror in his eyes.

Claude snatched the baseball bat away from the boy and with a flick of his wrist, he slammed the bat into his temple. His skull cracked from the impact and blood started to trickle out. His limp body collapsed to the ground, the horror in his eyes replaced by a look of despair. Claude dropped the bat onto his carcass and turned his attention to his companions.

Their eyes had the same amount of horror in them as their leader did. Yet, low growls came from their throats as their tightened their grip on the bats. Splinters started to cut into their skin, the blood under their skin now visible. Claude lunged forward and ripped the bats from their fingers. He snapped the chunks of wood in half as if it was paper. Throwing them onto the ground, he took a closer step to the two boys.

Their bodies were trembling in great fear as they impended their deaths. Claude looked down at them with his honey-colored eyes. His pupils turned into slits as he lurched forward and pinned the two into the wall behind them. He wrapped his fingers around their necks and suffocated them.

The two wiggled around, gasping for air. The two kicked and punched, trying desperately to get Claude to remove his hands from their throats. He gave a shake of his head before tightening his grip. A loud 'crunch' sounded as the two bodies slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Claude strode up to the front door. He reached out a hand and touched the sappy liquid. The red liquid transferred from the brick wall to his finger tips. He disregarded the substance and kicked the door open with his foot. The force removed the door from its hinges and fell to the floor.<p>

Inside, was a large, empty room. The red crimson from outside was splattered carelessly everywhere; from the walls to the center of the floor. To the back wall where two, wealthy men. One of them wore a bright white tuxedo and exotic red hair. The second one wore a simple grey t-shirt and pair of black trousers, his dyed black hair slicked back with hair gel. Underneath the red-haired man's arm was a case folder.

As Claude walked up to the two men, the red-haired man slid him the folder. Claude stopped the folder with his foot and snatched it up from the ground. He readjusted the glasses on his nose and opened the folder. The first thing to seen was a picture of a woman in her early twenties. She had short blonde hair and hypnotizing green eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted together as her lips in a small pout. She seemed to be wearing a yellow, shoulder-less blouse. Beyond her picture was papers containing her personal information. Her full name, date of birth and where she worked..

"Her picture is a year old, but the rest of the information is up to date," The red-haired man said, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Claude shifted his eyes away from the folder and looked up at the two men.

"And yer' mission ain't to kill them," His co-worker said, a wide toothless grin on his lips. Claude's pupils widened as he processed the information.

"Could you clarify? What do you mean I am not going to kill her?" Claude asked, his confusion disappearing. The red-haired man let out a chilling laugh as he made eye contact with him. Despite his bright red hair, he had dark brown, almost black, eyes. All of his teeth were practically a canine's as their edges rubbed up against one another as he smiled.

"_Miss Bunny_, is very important. Well, not her, her child actually. I think she named the brat _Alois_, or was it _Jim_?" He gave a shrug of his shoulders before placing his cigarette to his lips. He took in a big exhale as the embers grew brighter. Claude clenched his teeth when he heard the word, child. He didn't want to have to look after a child. Children were all unruly and ill-mannered, well all human children for the matter.

"There is a very fine distinction between 'Jim' and 'Alois' isn't there, Mister Jameca?" Claude's teeth were about to shatter if he applied any more pressure. Mister Jameca didn't seem to notice the cruelty in his tone as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"I think one of those in his middle name, but that is not important. What _is_ important is the child. You see: I don't even know why the brat is important. The boss says he wants him alive and that is what is gonna happen, got it?" The man turned his eyes to look at Claude, seriousness lurking everywhere. Claude gave a smug nod of his head and clasped the folder shut. He tucked it under his arm and diverted his attention away from the human.

Mister Jameca's partner stood next to him, a dork grin on his lips. He was a big man of six' two with muscles all along from his body. His purpose was to be a bodyguard, nothing else. He had the muscles and was extraordinarily strong, but, he was as dumb as a sack of hammers. Even dummer than that. He stood by Mister Jameca's side and scared away all the weak attackers and ripped the strong attackers limb by limb. As time went on, he lost a few teeth. Giving him his infamous toothless smile.

"Got it," Claude responded. He shuffled on his feet and turned around on his heels. Darting for the door, Claude kept his teeth clenched. He stepped over the door and pulled his car keys from his pocket. He got into his Ferrari and let the car door slam. Tossing the folder next to him, he slumped deep down in his chair.

...

Sebastian finally finished cleaning the kitchen. He took a step back and admired his work. The steel counters gleamed and the glass table shined. Sebastian put the cleaner away in a fluid motion, sneaking a look outside his window. The sun hung high in the sky, looking down at all the people below. The children headed inside their homes for lunch while the teenagers either stayed outside or went inside with their younger siblings.

Sebastian pulled himself away from the window, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He let out a small exhale and gave a shake of his head. He traced the lines in the wooden floor and eventually found himself looking at the left side of the stairs. The stairs to the right were light and bright while the one to the left weren't and let out a Halloween-like tone. There were spider webs in the ceiling corners and the stairs were sure to creak when pressure was applied. Sebastian looked away from the stairs and started to bite his lower lip. He knew he would have to eventually go up there, but not now. There were too _many_ memories to go through.

Sebastian headed towards the right set and began to walk up the steps. He let his finger tips trail along the edges of the rail. He walked up the final step and opened the door to Ciel's room. The small child laid in the middle of the crib, his blanket wrapped snugly around his small frame. His chest rose up and down with every breath, his dark blue hair framing his face. Sebastian walked up to the crib and curled his fingers underneath his body. He picked Ciel up and held him tightly to his chest.

Ciel's breaths were starting the become less frequent as his eyelids began to flutter open. He looked up at Sebastian before returned his face back to Sebastian's clothing. He buried his head into his chest, his small hands gripping his shirt tightly.

Sebastian turned on his heels and left the room, Ciel in his arms. He began to head down the stairs, a small still present on his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so, out of fairness, I thought after the whole 'Claude affair', I would end the chapter on a high note. And, I am moving this story to section T, because I have some plans (some already laid out) and they are not the **most** 'kid' friendly..

Till next time! :)


	4. Aunty Grell

A/N: Okay: I was talking to my friend about this story.. And she suggested that for the ending that I kill off Sebastian and have Ciel wonder about his life and all that kind of stuff. And I just looked at her and asked her, _What have you been smoking?!_ She just said this idea was the best idea ever! I will not be doing that idea, because I am not killing off Sebastian.. Well.. no, I won't!

Oh, one last thing! I want to thank **MrsStevenTyler** for ideas! She was soo nice and I could not have express how much I really liked her ideas! cx

* * *

><p>Claude left his car swiftly and let his car door slam behind him. Before him was a two-story townhouse. A thin layer of beige paint coated the exterior, slowly chipping away to show red bricks. Claude walked up to the house and knocked heavily on the door. A large crashing sound was heard and wild laughter. The door swung open and revealed to be a woman in her early twenties with purplish-blonde hair. Behind here was broken plates and shattered glasses. A small boy sat behind all the broken glass with a wind grin on his chubby lips. The woman looked up at Claude, revealing soft amber eyes.<p>

"Oh! Hello! I didn't- er-." She bit on her lip as she turned her head around. "No! Alois! No, no, no!" She stomped off and picked up the small child. She grabbed the glass he held in his fingers and let it drop on the floor. Placing the child on her hip, she looked back at Claude. "I am _so so so_ sorry you had to see that. I presume you are, 'Claude'?" The woman inquired. She walked back over to Claude with a fake smile on her lips.

Claude readjusted his glasses on his face, looking away from the woman. "Yes. May I come in?" The question took her off by surprise as she quickly nodded her head. She stepped to the side, opening the door way wider.

"Mommy_! Let. Me. Go!_" Alois whined. He began to pound his tiny fists on her chest, struggling to get away. The woman looked away from the struggling Alois and embarrassedly smiled.

"I'm Bunny, by the way, and again, he normally isn't like this. He just hasn't had his nap and yea," Bunny said as she spun around on her heels. She began to walk up the stairs, her slim figure disappearing into the darkness.

...

Sebastian cracked the door open to Ciel's room and stepped in. He quietly tip-toed over to the crib to find Ciel already awake. He looked up at Sebastian and raised his arms, wanting to be carried. Sebastian exhaled and swung Ciel into his arms. "You little rascal," He said as he tickled Ciel's chin. Ciel giggled and threw his arms onto Sebastian's chest.

In a fluid motion, Sebastian left Ciel's room and headed down to the kitchen. Walking down the steps, he looked down at Ciel. His head laid on his chest as his own chest rose up and down. He gripped Sebastian's shirt tightly, nuzzling his face into his shirt. Sebastian strode into the kitchen and placed Ciel down in his high chair. He slouched his back against the chair and giggled loudly. Sebastian ruffled his dark blue hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. Ciel looked up at him and met his eyes. He smiled widely and waved his arms in the air.

Sebastian turned around on his heels and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and scanned the ingredients. With a sigh, he pulled out a gallon of milk and shut the door. "I have to go to the grocery store..." Sebastian said as he looked at Ciel.

"Oo!" Ciel cooed as he smiled widely. Sebastian playfully shook his head and pulled on of Ciel's cups from the cupboard. He filled the cup halfway and filled the rest with tap water. Screwing the lid on tightly, he handed the bottle to Ciel. He gladly took the bottle and drank down the liquid. Sebastian placed the milk back in the fridge and plucked Ciel up from his chair. Shuffling him on to his hip, Sebastian walked out of the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw snow falling from the sky. He stopped in his tracks and looked out the window. He smiled and looked back at Ciel, a frown forming on his lips. Ciel was wearing a black one-piece with a white cloud sewn in the middle. Sebastian shifted his eyes away from Ciel and headed up the stairs and into Ciel's room.

In the middle of the room laid Ciel's crib. Off to the left sat a large, blue, dresser. The drawer knobs were wooden with a fine polish finish. Sebastian walked up to the dresser and opened the middle drawer. He pulled out a pair of small, navy blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. Sebastian sat on the ground and placed Ciel in front of him. Still drinking his milk, Sebastian attempted to dress him.

He pulled the bottle out of his small hands and placed it off to the side. Ciel immediately start to whine as he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian pulled the shirt over Ciel's head and tried to wiggle Ciel's arms through the holes. Tears began to well up in Ciel's eyes as he started to cry. Sobbing loudly, Sebastian finished putting the shirt on his upper body. Tears fell from Ciel's eyes and splattered onto the carpet.

"Don't cry," Sebastian soothed as he slipped his arms under his legs. He patted the back of Ciel's head, pressing his small body into his chest. With his free hand, Sebastian snatched the bottle from behind him and handed it to Ciel. Looking at the bottle, Sebastian placed the bottle to his lips and he drank diligently. With a small sigh, Sebastian looked away from Ciel and picked up the pair of jeans. Delicately, he wiggled the pants onto Ciel's legs and buttoned them at his waist. Sebastian abruptly stood up and opened the top drawer on the dresser. He picked out a pair of small blue socks and left the room, leaving the drawer open.

Sebastian carried Ciel by under his legs, using his forearms to press his small body against his chest. Ciel finished his drink and nuzzled his face into Sebastian's shirt. Looking down, Sebastian could see his eyes drooping close. He smiled and walked up to the kitchen door. He pressed his back against the door and applied pressure. The door swung open and he waltzed in. Dropping the bottle in the sink, Ciel began to wiggle in his arms.

He removed his head from his shirt, trying to ware off the sleep from his eyes. Sebastian shifted him onto his hip as he walked into the living room. He plopped Ciel down onto the couch and began to pull the socks over his small feet. Yawning, Ciel hunched his shoulders, his eyes fluttering open and close. Sebastian planted a kiss on his forehead and spun around on his eyes. He looked at the end of the couch and quickly spotted what he was looking for.

He reached out his arms and picked up the pair of toddler sneakers that sat on the floor. Slipping them on Ciel's feet, Sebastian picked him into the air and pressed Ciel close to his chest. He walked over to the love seat and picked up a black jacket that was sprawled across the seats. He slung the jacket over his shoulder and walked up to the front door.

A small shelf sat on the wall, a smart phone and a ring of keys laying. Sebastian shoved the phone into his pocket and placed the key ring around his index finger. He opened the door, a cold breeze met them. Ciel shivered in Sebastian's arm and gripped his shirt tightly. Sebastian walked out of the house despite the cold wind and locked the door behind him. He walked to the curb where a black sports car sat.

A pressed a button on his car key and the lights on the car flashed bright white. The back door swung open by itself. Sebastian placed Ciel in a car seat in the back seat, strapping a seatbelt over his small body. He took his jacket off his shoulder and draped it over his body. Ciel quickly responded to the jacket and pulled it closer towards him, rubbing his cheeks against the soft fabric. Sebastian playfully ruffled his hair before closing the door. Walking to the driver's side, Sebastian caught his reflection.

He was wearing a light gray t-shirt that went past his hips. Below his shirt was a pair of black jeans that were tight around his thighs and ankles. His small charm bracelet hung from his left wrist. The purple beads were ice cold against his skin as the charm swayed in the wind. He could see the design on the charm crystal clear. It was a pentagram with a line flicked across the bottom, horizontal dashes descended all across the line.

Sebastian drew his attention away from his reflection and slid into the driver's seat. He looked up at the rearview mirror and quickly placed the key into the ignition. Ciel lay in his car seat, shivering and clutching the blanket with every piece of strength he had. Sebastian cranked up the heat and directed it towards the back seat. He shifted the car out of park and sped off the street.

...

Claude stood in the doorway and exhaled. He grimly folded his arms across his chest, staring up into the darkness of the stairs. Bunny soon reappeared, with no child in her arms. She walked down the stairs with an exhausted smile.

"I just put him down for his nap," She said as she walked around the pile of glass. She picked up a broom and dustpan that was leaned up and against the wall. Cleaning up the mess, she looked up at Claude. Her amber eyes were much deeper that his honey colored ones. "Now; would you like to tell me why I was assigned you?" Bunny had a lock of her blonde-purple hair in between her fingers, twirling it around. Her innocent smile turned that into a predatory one.

"They say you need protection," Claude huffed out, not noticing her grin.

"Hm," Bunny mused as she spun around on her heels. Her pink skirt bouncing up in the air. Bunny walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a butter knife. She held it up to the light, the light glistening on its surface. She spun her head around and threw the knife at Claude. Claude lazily held up two fingers, catching the knife in between.

"Quite impressive," He commented as he looked at her with more interest. She wore a bouncy, pale pink skirt with a black tank top. Her blonde hair was wavy and had purple dyed underneath and around the edges. She had a rather slim figure but intense amber eyes. She neatly folded her arms across her chest and placed all of her weight on her left leg.

"You can say that about yourself, _as well_," said Bunny in response. Her voice was cool and collected like a pond. She brushed all of her hair to her right shoulder with her fingers, obviously now bored with Claude. "How about we go do something, fun?" She suggested, her eyes full of unexplainable venom.

"And what would you consider _fun_?" Claude retorted. He raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to fully expect from her.

"Oh, ya know, go out on the town," She said as she spun around in a circle. "Kill the bad; while leaving the innocent scarred for life." The words flowed from her mouth as there was nothing wrong with the way she said them. Her hair fell from her shoulder and gracefully flopped onto her back.

"I..." Claude mumbled, his pupils wide. He never expected for her to say that. She twirled and danced all around the space, looking like a ballerina with a reason to kill the audience watching her. His confusion was soon washed away and replaced by a smirk. He stepped to the side and opened the door. "I would love to see what you have in store."

Bunny stopped her dancing and strode through the front door, looking at Claude with a mischievous smile. Claude walked out behind her and shut the door carefully behind them.

...

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot. He shifted the car into park and pulled the car out of the ignition. He opened his car door and shut it carefully behind him. He walked to the other side and opened the car door. Ciel laid in his car seat snoozing, the jacket slipping off of his body. Sebastian took his jacket and tied it around his waist. He then unbuckled his seat belt and carefully pulled him out of the car.

Shutting the car door with his foot, Sebastian carried Ciel close to his chest with his right arm. Ciel sleepily opened his eyes and shook his head. "Aw, did I wake you?" Sebastian said as he brushed his lips against the tip of his nose. Ciel tried to giggle but a yawn over came his lips. Sebastian walked up to the front of the store and grabbed a basket from the

Sebastian headed towards the cereal aisle and picked out a few boxes of cereal. Placing them in his basket, he headed towards the dairy aisle. He got a bowl of cottage cheese and a carton of milk. He then walked over to the eggs and picked up two packages of eggs.

"Aa," Ciel whined as he pressed the side of his cheek against Sebastian shirt. Sebastian smiled as him as he headed towards the cashier. He set the basket down on the conveyor belt and walked up to the cashier.

The cashier was a young, teenage girl with black hair and a lip piercing. She noticed Ciel and smiled widely. "Hello there! You are so cute!" Giggling, the girl began to unpack the basket and scan the items.

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled and grabbed his wallet from his pant's pocket.

"Your total is eighteen dollars and three cents," The girl said as she began to bag his groceries. Sebastian pulled out his credit card and slid it across the side of the pin pad. The girl gave a nod of her head as she confirmed the computer. Sebastian thanked her and grabbed the groceries. Sebastian balanced the groceries on his arm, careful to not break the eggs.

He headed back to his car and pressed the trunk button. The trunk popped open and Sebastian placed the groceries down. Sebastian then placed Ciel in his car seat. Sebastian yanked his jacket away from his waist and handed it to Ciel. Groggily, Ciel grabbed the jacket and hugged it tightly. Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and then climbed out of the back seat. Walking around to the other side, Sebastian slid into the front seat. He slipped the keys into the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

...

The ride home was smooth as Ciel slowly started to drift back to sleep. Sebastian glanced up at the rearview and saw Ciel's eyes fluttering open and close. With a playful click of his tongue,"I swear, all you ever do is sleep." Sebastian pulled into his driveway. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sebastian walked out and walked around to Ciel's door. He unbuckled his seatbelt and swung him into his arms.

"Mm!" Ciel whined as he pounded his tiny fists on his chest. Sebastian pressed the side of his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Poor thing. You have another fever.." Sebastian pulled Ciel up so his head laid on his collarbone. He shut the car door with his foot and walked over to the trunk.

"_Sebas-chan_!" A voice called. Sebastian snapped his head around and grimaced. Grell, someone who he saw quite often, came running up to him. Her red hair fluffing in the wind. She stopped running and jumped in front of him. Noticing Ciel, she grinned widely. "Hello there!"

Ciel picked his head up from Sebastian's chest. "Ah!" He cried. Gripping Sebastian's shirt tightly, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"No no no, sh shh shh, I didn't mean to startle you!" Grell tried to soothe. Which resulted in Ciel crying even louder. Grell reached out her arms to him.

"No, Grell, don't touch hi-" Despite Sebastian's attempted warning, Grell picked Ciel out of Sebastian's arms. She tried to calm him down by bouncing him in her arms, which made more tears fall from his cheeks.

"No no no no no I didn't mean to startle you, my little baby," Grell said. Ciel stopped crying for a few seconds, but then started to wail agin when she attempted to do peek-a-boo on him.

"You are scaring him!" Sebastian snarled. He walked up to Grell and snatched Ciel from him. "Calm down, little one. I am here," he soothed into his ear. Ciel opened his eyes and sniffled. Wiping away the tears welding in his eyes, Sebastian smiled warmly at him. "I think you need a real nap in a real bed," He joked as he kissed him on top of his dark blue hair. Sebastian looked up at Grell and fire seemed to flicker in his irises. "If you want to be of assistance Grell.. you can take in the groceries." Sebastian stepped to the side, letting Grell pass him.

With a sigh, Grell walked by Sebastian and picked up all the groceries in the trunk. She let the trunk close and trudged behind Sebastian. Sebastian pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. Grell walked in behind him and the two walked into the kitchen.

"You can place the groceries on the island," He instructed. Grell did so while Sebastian placed Ciel in his high chair. Sebastian walked over to a drawer by the fridge and pulled out a pacifier. The end of the pacifier had a small measuring unit for placing medicine. Sebastian also pulled out a bottle of baby medicine. He unscrewed the top of the pacifier and filled the measuring unit with the medicine. Screwing the top back one, he walked over to Ciel and gave him the pacifier.

He chewed on it, the medicine slowly going down his throat. Grell sat down on the small table, watching the whole event. "I didn't mean to scare the guy.." She said, trying to apologize.

"I know," Sebastian admitted, sighing. "You just scared him with your canine teeth and bright red colors." He teased.

"What!" Grell shouted. She calmed herself down when he saw the way he was looking at Ciel. She got up from her chair and walked over. Ciel sat in his chair, his forehead and cheeks flustered. "Will he be alright?" She asked, felling sympathy for him. Sebastian removed his gaze from the child and looked up at Grell.

"He gets fevers all the time, so, don't worry about it. He is almost one. I am just glad he has made it this far.." Grell nodded her head before confusion filled her mind.

"He's almost one?" She said, raising the pitch at the end of her sentence.

"His birthday will be on December second," Sebastian said as he began to unpack the groceries. Grell's mouth dropped open, almost hitting the ground.

"That's two days from now!" She said, waving her hands in the air.

"So?" Sebastian asked as he put the dairy products away. Grell did a face palm and stared at Sebastian.

"You know nothing about human culture? When a person has their birthday, you have a party and get them presents!" Grell cheered.

"Dumb."

"IT IS NOT DUMB!"

"Sounds dumb."

"Listen! A birthday is basically a nice way of saying you have survived for another year! It is a HUGE part of human culture" Grell explained. Sebastian nodded his head, the concept finally making sense.

"Humans are weird."

Grell did a facepalm as she felt she was to melt from exhaustion.

"So, it is a little late for a party… but you can still get him a cake and perhaps a present." Grell mused aloud.

"Cake?" Sebastian asked as he picked up a sleeping Ciel.

"You really do seem helpless," Grell muttered as she grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Good thing I am here!" She began to lead him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay.. And again, it was MrsStevenTyler who suggested the introduction of Ciel and Grell. And for that I am really happy!

I will be hopefully updating very soon for I am on fall break! :)


	5. I swear, I'll…

A/N: An early chapter! Hopefully, it is good and nice! I would also like to thank, **MrsStevenTyler**, for the help and support. You rock girl! ;D

* * *

><p>"There are many aspects of human culture you need to understand, Sebas-chan!" Grell said as she folded her arms across her chest.<p>

"Like birthdays?" Sebastian mocked.

"Yup! Now! Some other important events are Christmas, Thanksgiving and Halloween." Grell gave a sweet nod of her head.

"And why is this important?"

"Because! If you want Ciel to be able to mingle with other humans, this will help him!"

"Humans are filled with despair and lies."

"You are raising one, remember?"

"He'll be different."

Grell rolled her eyes and straightened her back. She sighed and casted her eyes to the television behind her. And idea popping inside her head. "Sebas-chan, I think I know a way for you to appreciate human culture more!" Grell snapped her head around to see Sebastian playing with Ciel. "PAY ATTENTION!" She yelled, getting their attention.

"I am."

"Okay, never mind that, let's begin. How about we talk about birthdays? Birthdays are generally were you celebrate the day of your birth. People tend to celebrate with cake and give the person presents. It stems from when people didn't have efficient medicine and young ones died easily. Then eventually, the tradition became more and more practiced, so people think of it as normal."

"Oh. When you put it that way, it does not sound as dumb."

"I am finally getting to you!" Grell squealed.

"And what about the other 'holidays', you mentioned..?"

"Well, Halloween would DEFINITELY be something you would enjoy! Basically, the holiday has to do with fear and candy. You dress up as a character from a story and you go around and get candy from strangers' homes. You also carve a pumpkin to scare away monsters.. Though, people do it just for fun and tradition now."

"Eh, that sounds dumb. But, the fear peaks my interest. Please continue."

"It is horror and people try to scare each other. It is also in the month of October, so it just passed.."

"Of. Course."

"Any who, Thanksgiving is another holiday. But this one centers around family.. You basically cook a lot of food, turkey, potatoes, gravy, corn, and you stuff yourselves full. But, before you eat you say what you are thankful for. Kinda has a nice ring to it, eh?"

"Not really."

"You can be soo exhausting sometimes."

"Good."

"And last, and final. Christmas. This is celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ. But, over the ages, people don't really think of it that way. You have a Christmas tree and you get everyone a present. So, it is also another family centered holiday. This one is on the twenty-fifth of this month, so you'll be seeing some of it soon!"

"Oh goody!"

Grell crashed on the couch beside him and exhaled. "You are such a hater."

"Don't be dumb." Sebastian stood up and walked Ciel to his bedroom. Grell shrugged her shoulders in defeat, staring after Sebastian as he walked up the stairs.

"Sebastian is soo cute~."

…

The blue Ferrari skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into a wall. Claude sat in the driver's seat, his foot still on the brake. He shot a glare towards Bunny.

"That. Wasn't. Funny." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Ya, you're right. But whatevs," She giggled. Opening her car door, she slid out of her car seat. Claude sighed desperately and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Climbing out of the car, Claude pressed the lock button on his remote. He looked around and saw her pale pink skirt flutter into the darkness.

"That girl can not hold still, can she?!" Claude growled to himself. He shoved his car keys into his pants pocket and darted after the girl.

Bunny skipped down the long alleyway, not giving a care in the world. She heard a scream to her side and she snapped her head around.

A tall, muscular drunk man was pinning a girl to the wall. Her brown hair sprawled against the brick wall, sticking to her face. Tears streamed down from her eyes and strolled down her cheeks. The man's looming figure covered her from passing people view. Making it look as if they were only making out.

"C'mon girly, don' freak ou' o' ma!" He growled, licking the side of her face. The girl tried the press her body further against the wall, trying to get away from him.

"Learn proper grammar!" Bunny snarled as she did a round house kick to the side of his head. He stumbled back, gripping the side of his head. Blood began to slowly trickle down from his temple. He looked up at her and growled. Lunging at her, Bunny punched his nose with the center of her palm.

The man's nose crunched and blood began to flood out of his nose. The girl seemed glued to the wall, unable to move. Bunny casted her a wink before walking up to the man.

"You are a rat in society that doesn't deserve his own soul," she snarled. She lowered her back so that they were at eve level. "And I am the exterminator who will: take, you, out." And with that, she wrapped her fingers around his neck. With a flick of her wrists, the man fell to his side. She straightened her back and looked at the girl. "Shoo."

The girl unlocked herself from the wall and went running past her. She past by Claude and ran down onto the man street. Claude looked at her then looked at Bunny. He saw the red liquid on the tips of her fingers and then saw the dead drunk.

"_Kill the bad; while leaving the living scarred for life.._" She quoted. She walked over the body and strode by Claude. Claude watched her as she slowly headed back to his car. A small, passionate smile tugging at his lips.

"You are one hell of a human. Too bad you will have to need a funeral one day."

...

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room and placed Ciel in his crib. Having him sit up, Sebastian slid his shirt and jeans off his body. He undid his shoes and took off his socks. He walked over to the dresser and placed the clothes on top of the dresser. He shut the open dresser door and looked over at Ciel.

"Perhaps, we will have a 'party' for you.." Sebastian said as he walked over. Ciel looked up at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Aa ooo!" He cooed. Chuckling, Sebastian shifted his fringe away from his forehead. He plucked the empty pacifier from his lips and had him may down..

"Yay~! I knew you would want a party!" Grell shouted as she stuck her head in between the door.

"AAA!" Ciel cried. He began to sob and scream loudly. Sebastian shot her a death glare, flames flickering in his eyes. Sebastian shifted his attention away from her and picked Ciel up into his arms.

"Sh, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here," He soothed. He pressed Ciel's body close into his, bouncing him up and down in his arms. Ciel's screaming started to calm down but he was still sobbing loudly.

"I am sorry! I reall-"

"Shut it!" His voice was a low whisper, but had enough rage in it to fuel an army. "Ciel... No one is gonna hurt you!" Sebastian said as he kissed the top of his head. Ciel nuzzled his nose into his guardian's collarbone, his sobs now sniffles. "That's better; how about you go to sleep with me?" Sebastian asked, looking down at his face. Ciel rose his head and wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulling himself up, Ciel placed the top of his head under Sebastian's chin.

"Isn't it a little early for bed?" Grell questioned. She looked over Sebastian and looked out the window. The moon shined brightly on the street lights and sidewalk. "Oh."

With a groan, Sebastian walked by Grell and walked into his room. "You can sleep in the guest room." And with that, Sebastian shut the door.

Grell sighed and trudged to the guest room

The guest room was a small room with a bathroom off the to the side. Two beds sat on both sides of the wall, red and black blankets covering their white sheets. Slipping off her shoes, Grell got into one of the beds and fell asleep.

...

Sebastian walked into his room and dramatically, closed the door. Turning around, Sebastian walked up to his bed. Pulling back the covers, Sebastian placed Ciel on his bed.

"Uuh!" He whined, reaching for Sebastian. Sebastian kissed him on his forehead and pulled the covers up.

"Ciel; I will be right back, sh," Sebastian pulled away and walked away. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a tent-like white shirt. He pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the ground. His chest was toned and had tiny nicks and scars all hidden on his torso. He slipped the baggy shirt over his head and pulled his pants off.

He walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The white shirt was baggy on him and went down to his mid thighs, below the shirt black boxers poked out of the edges. His dark hair looked the same as when he woke up. His bangs reaching the edge of his chin and the back of his hair barely reaching his neck. He looked at his eyes and shook his head.

His eyes were a piercing red. He had been teased before at how his red eyes made him look like a vampire or even a demon. The charm bracelet he wore didn't help either. Some said it was girly because it was purple, some said he was affiliated with the devil because the star was inverted. He never could deny these accusations, because they were all true. Except the one about him being a vampire.

"Humans are interesting creatures. For the way they always climb to the top, despite the sacrifices and lives they had to make," Sebastian mumbled to himself. He pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. After he was finished, he shut off the tap and placed all of his things back in the drawer.

He walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed next to Ciel. Ciel laid in his bed, his eyes closed and the blanket pulled close to his chest. Sebastian placed the side of his head on the pillow and placed one of his hands on Ciel's chest. He could feel his heart beat fast and his chest move up and down. Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and wrapped his other arm around his back. Holding him close in his grasp, Sebastian let his eyes flutter close and let himself drift asleep.

...

The sun shone bright and filled Sebastian's room with yellow light. Sebastian clamped his eyes shut and loosened his grip on Ciel. Ciel slowly opened his eyes and saw his guardian.

Sebastian's hair was either standing up on the top of his head or falling over the front of his head. Ciel reached out his head and grabbed a strand of his hair. He yanked on it tightly, giggling loudly.

"Uhhh, no, toooo earlly!" Sebastian groaned. He pulled his pillow over both of his ears and pulled away from Ciel. Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian and grabbed another strand of his hair. Sebastian let go of his pillow and pulled Ciel into his chest. He sat up and positioned Ciel on his lap. "I'm up. I'm up." Sebastian looked at Ciel with a tired expression and sighed, his hair blowing upwards.

Sebastian got out of bed and placed Ciel on his hip. He walked into the bathroom and placed Ciel on the toilet seat. Sebastian pulled out his toothbrush, toothpaste and hair brush. He brushed his teeth and began to work on his hair. He had almost finished when he looked over to see Ciel eating toilet paper.

He put the brush down and snatched the toilet paper from his mouth. "Geesh, child. You are soo hungry you'll eat toilet paper!" Sebastian swung Ciel into his arms and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair wasn't as tidy as he'd like, but it would have to do. Sebastian left the room and headed down the stairs.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Grell making pancakes. "Hello, Sebas-chan! And good morning, Cie- what is on your mouth?!"

"Toilet paper." Sebastian walked over and placed Ciel in his high chair. Grell gave him a confused look but then shrugged her shoulders. She took out a small plate and put two small pancakes on it. She placed the plate in front of Ciel.

Ciel attacked the pancakes and ate them happily. "He's scary," Grell commented as she watched Ciel ravage the pancakes.

"He was hungry enough to eat Toilet Paper," Sebastian said as he took a seat at the table. Grell fixed Sebastian a plate of normal sized pancakes and placed them in front of him. He dived in and ate the pancakes quickly.

"You two really are father and son.." Grell commented as she sat down with her plate of pancakes.

"Not genetically," Sebastian said as he pushed away his empty plate.

"That would be hard to find out, ya know? Since you two act so alike, and kinda look a like.."

"He's only one year old."

"I know!" Grell snapped. "I am just thinking aloud here!"

"Of course you are." Sebastian stood up and collected both of their plates. He walked by Ciel and picked up his plate as well.

"Ooo sa!" Ciel giggled, staring at Sebastian. Sebastian planted a kiss on his brow and placed the dishes in the sink.

"You are a weirdo," Sebastian teased.

"Aaaaaa! o!" Ciel threw his arms in the air and fell to the back of his chair. Sebastian watched the dishes and set them off to the side to dry.

"Let's not get too crazy," Sebastian said as he picked Ciel up.

"Oa?" Ciel looked away from Sebastian and looked at Grell. Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes and shifted him to his hip.

"Someone is active," Sebastian said as he walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. Grell walked out of the kitchen and picked up her purse that sat on the love seat. "I didn't know you brought a purse?"

"Any proper woman should!" Grell huffed out as she pulled out a teddy bear from her bag. "Besides, a co-worker of mine gave this to me. I won't use it and Ciel might like it." Grell walked over to Ciel and handed him the bear.

He looked at it as if it was dangerous. He poked at it experimentally, making Grell and Sebastian laugh. Sebastian eventually took the bear from Grell and wrapped Ciel's arms around it. Ciel looked at it as if it were an alien before hugging it tightly.

"Aaa!" Ciel nuzzled his face into its neck and smiled.

"You actually did something nice for him," Sebastian said, looking at Ciel and his new toy.

"It's not as if I made him breakfast or anything.." She scoffed.

...

The TV was eventually turned on and an hour or two later Ciel was asleep in Sebastian's arms, his arms tightly around the teddy bear.

Grell was watching a documentary on TV and Sebastian was watching it as well. When the documentary was over, Grell stood up and stretched.

"I can take him up if want, Sebas-chan?" Grell said as she walked over.

"He's fine, Gre-"

"C'mon, it'll be fine." Grell said as she reached for Ciel.

"If you wake Ciel one more time, so help me I'll-"

Ciel jolted awake,"AAAA!" He began to cry, tears falling down his cheeks.

"See what you did?!"

"I'm sorry I just can't help it! 'Hush little baby don't say a word, Auntie's gonna bite the head off a Bird.'" Grell sung. Sebastian shot her a venomous look and tried to calm Ciel down, keeping Grell in the corner of his eye.

"Sh, Ciel, I'm here, no one is g-"

"AAAAA!" Ciel screamed, letting his bear drop to the ground. Sebastian saw the bear and snatched it before it dropped to the ground.

"Ciel. Hey. Hey, hey. He's your teddy bear," Sebastian said calmly, placing the bear in his arms. Ciel slowly stopped crying, looking at the bear.

"Ee?" He sniffled, wiping away tears with his wrist. Sebastian gave him in the bear and flipped him around on his lap so he faced his chest. Ciel grabbed the bear and held it close to his chest, rubbing his wet cheeks on its fur. Sebastian looped his arms around his legs and picked him up. He walked out of the room and headed up the stairs.

Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and sniffled. He pulled his teddy bear up and rested his chin on its head. Sebastian walked into his bedroom and placed Ciel in his crib. Ciel held on for dear life on his teddy bear as Sebastian pulled his blanket to his chin.

"Sh, Ciel," Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel on his forehead. Ciel held out his teddy bear to Sebastian and made a small whine. Sebastian was confused as first but soon realized what he wanted. Sebastian kissed the teddy bear on its forehead and Ciel quickly pulled it back under the covers. "Goofy boy," Sebastian chuckled as he ruffled his hair. Ciel smiled and closed his eyes.

Sebastian left the room, closing the door shut quietly. "Now, time to go kill Grell," Sebastian muttered as he raced down the stairs.


	6. Duct Tape

A/N: I am really appreciating all the support and loves I have been getting for this story. It is just unbelievable how many people like this. It makes me all warm and puts a grin on my lips! XD  
>And, I would again, like to thank <strong>MrsStevenTyler<strong> for ideas and support she has given me. I may not be the best at expressing how much this means to me, but thank you! This really encourages me as a writer. More than you could ever know!

* * *

><p>Snow still sprinkled from the sky, collecting on the ground below. Sebastian had turned the heater on and warm air spread throughout the house. Ciel lay in his crib upstairs, sleeping warmly covered in blankets and quilts. Sebastian and Grell sat downstairs, talking.<p>

"We can get him a cake and perhaps a stuffed animal or two," Sebastian mused aloud. He placed his hands on his lap and stared into space.

"Yea, do that. It'll be nice. NOW CAN YOU GET OFF ME?!" Grell shouted, careful not to raise her voice to high. Grell laid on her stomach on the couch with Sebastian perched on her mid back. He looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. He sighed and jumped off her back. Grell scrambled to a sitting position, rubbing her back with her hands. "Finally..." She mumbled.

Sebastian snapped his head around, flames in his irises. Grell shrunk back in the couch, smiling cheaply. Sebastian slowly turned his head around and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll go get Ciel so we can go to the store." And with that, Sebastian walked away and began to head up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Sebastian walked into Ciel's room. He walked up to his crib and placed his hands on the bars.

Ciel cracked one of his eyes open and looked up at Sebastian. "Ooo?" He cooed, reaching for his guardian. Sebastian lowered his neck and gave Ciel a kiss on the tip of his nose. He slipped his hands under his back and picked the small child up. Ciel clung to his teddy bear tightly and pressed his brow bone into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian walked up to the dresser and picked out a pair of leggings, a hat, long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of socks. Holding the clothes in his fist, he walked back down stairs.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the living room. Grell shot up from the couch and looked at Sebastian. "Here, take Ciel." Sebastian placed Ciel down on the couch and plopped his clothes down on the couch. He turned around to the coffee table and picked up Ciel's pair of sneakers. Setting them on the pile, he looked up at Grell.

"Um, aren't you coming him with me?" Grell asked, confusion on her face.

"No; I have to go to work." Sebastian pulled out his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a bill and a thin sheet of paper. "Here's a hundred and a grocery list. Get the things on the list and a cake that doesn't have a lot of frosting." Sebastian handed the things to Grell.

"Okay.. So, what do you want me to do with Ciel, though?"

"Dress him with the clothes I laid out and make sure you buckle him in his car seat when you go."

"But his car seat is in you car..."

"Okay. Take my car then," Sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"Oh, then, can I have the keys?" Grell asked, reaching her hand out. Sebastian pulled the ring of keys out of his pocket and gave them to Grell.

"Can I have your keys? I will need to take you car," Sebastian asked.

"Okay..." Grell looked at Sebastian suspiciously then pulled a red ring out of her pocket, a car key dangling. Sebastian snatched the keys and turned on his heels. He left the house and shut the door behind him.

Grell looked at the door then back at Ciel. "That was weird, huh?" Grell asked as she folded the bill and the paper, placing them in her front pocket.

"Go gah!" Ciel warned, pulling his bear protectively into his chest. He knitted his eyebrows and pouted.

"You are a strange child," Grell said as she picked up the long-sleeved shirt. Ciel stuck out his tongue and held his bear even tighter. Grell sighed and tried to take the bear out of his arms. Grell took the bear out of his arms and placed it on the coffee table behind her.

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he threw his arms forward. His lips quivered and tears now rolled down his cheeks. "AAAAA!" He cried as he threw his head back.

"You will not make this easy will you?" Grell asked, handing Ciel back his bear. Ciel instantly stopped his crying and took the bear from her fingers.

"Ah!" He wrapped his arms around its abdomen and snuggled his chin into its shoulder. Grell sighed and simply stared at Ciel.

"You are just full of tricks, aren't you?"

...

Claude shifted his car into drive and sped down the road. Bunny sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window. Claude drove back to her house, not a word shared between the two.

When Claude drove into the driveway, Bunny hopped out before the car came to a complete stop. She ran up to her door and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She opened the door to be welcomed by Alois.

"Mommy!" He said as he flung himself a her legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her legs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hi there!" Bunny said as she picked him up. Alois loosely placed his hands around her neck, sniffling.

"Where did you go?" He asked as he wiped away tears with his wrist.

Claude pulled his keys out of the ignition and locked the car. He walked up to the door and peered in. Alois was crying in Bunny's arms, his face buried deep in her chest.

"Mister Claude here took me out for a car ride," Bunny said sweetly, pointing to Claude. Alois looked over at Claude then back to his mom.

"Okay," He said as he placed the side of his head on her collarbone.

"How about we have some ice cream to cheer up the mood, huh?" Bunny said as she began to walk towards the kitchen. Alois nodded his head as he looked up at his mom. "Claude, would you like some?" Bunny asked. Her voice was sweet and collected, yet her stare was strong enough to kill a gorilla on the spot.

...

Sebastian shut the door behind him loudly, heading for Grell's car. He walked up to the red car and slid into the driver's seat. He jammed the keys into the ignition and shifted the car into drive. Zooming off from the curb, he pulled his smart phone from his pocket.

Scrolling through his contact list, he found one labeled 'Boss' and punched the number. He placed the phone to his ear as he drove off to the side of the road. After the third ring, the person answered.

"Hello, Sebastian." The voice was crackling and low.

"What was the mission?" Sebastian rushed to the point, not wanting to hear his voice one more second

"Impatient, eh? Fine. I sent the file to your phone. Your target is Damian Cork. Get there at nine o'clock sharp and put him in his place." And with that, the voice hung up. Sebastian removed the phone from his ear and went to his messages. There was indeed a file on the link.

When he clicked it, a PDF appeared showing a picture and address. Sebastian tossed his phone to the passenger seat and merged back into the road. He kept his foot steady on the gas, though he really wanted to speed off.

He went to the address and parked the car a few blocks away. He slid out of the car and placed the car keys in his pocket. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a swiss army knife. Sliding the knife out of its holster, Sebastian rose it to the moon light.

The moon bounced off the sliver blade. With a smirk, Sebastian flipped the blade back into its holster and slid it back into his pant's pocket. Sebastian set off for the place on his phone, his heart beat inhumanly calm.

Sebastian walked by the front door and walked around to the back of the building. He saw a window and checked to see if it was locked.

"It's like they want me here," he mumbled to himself as he opened the window and slid inside. He carefully put the window back and swiveled around on his heels. A large body-guard stood before him was a gun pointed to his forehead. He grunted and pulled the trigger. Sebastian fell to the ground limply, blood oozing from his head.

...

"You can be so hard sometimes," Grell muttered as she finished pulling up Ciel's leggings. Ciel sat in her lap with duct tape wrapped around his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the cloth in his mouth suppressed a scream. Grell put his socks on his feet then placed his shoes on. "All done!"

Grell took the duct tape from his arms and the cloth from his mouth. "AAAA!" He cried. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tilted his head back.

"Here!" Grell tried to give him his teddy bear but he only smacked it away. The teddy bear rolled to the ground and Grell gulped. With a sigh, Grell stood up and placed Ciel on her hip. She looked at the hat that sat on the couch and slowly tucked it behind one of the couch cushions. "You need to stop crying," Grell huffed as she straightened her back.

"No!" He shouted, pounding his tiny fists on her chest. Grell sighed and proceeded to leave the house. She locked the door behind her and walked up to Sebastian's car.

"You are being such a brat!" Grell commented as she placed him in his car seat.

"No! No! No!" He hollered, thrashing around in his car seat. Grell climbed out of the back seat and closed the door. With a exhale, she walked around to the other side and climbed into the front seat. Sliding the key into the ignition, Grell turned the car on and backed out of the driveway.

"Geesh, Ciel, you are the drama queen," Grell commented as Ciel continued to throw a tantrum in the back seat. Ciel huffed out and folded his arms tightly around his chest, staring madly at Grell. "And you prove my point."

Ignoring him now, Grell drove to the store, eyeing Ciel in the rearview mirror.

...

The body-guard placed his pistol back in his pocket, looking at Sebastian. He had shot the bullet straight threw his forehead. It was messy, but that wasn't his problem. Turning around to go report the incident, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Leaving already?" Sebastian asked. He sat up numbly and cracked his neck from side to side. Pushing himself to a standing position, he looked at the man. His red eyes turned to a fuchsia color and flickered violently. The man instinctively pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it at him. Sebastian straightened his hunched shoulders and cracked his fingers. "But I thought you would stay for a while." Sebastian lunged forward and did a round house kick to the man's face.

He went flying backwards and crumpled into a wall. Sliding down, blood slowly started to trickle from his cracked skull. Sebastian looked at the man with pity and then proceeded to walk by the man, entering into a dark corridor. Almost burned out lights flickered from the ceiling, insects flying around the bulbs. Sebastian looked left and right, straining his ears to hear something.

Off to the right there seemed to be a loud banging sound. Following the noise, Sebastian walked down the hallway, coming to the end of the hallway he found a door. Wrapping his fingers around the knob, he entered the room.

Dogs and cats were in kernels and cages. The dogs were all barking loudly and the cats pressed up into the corners. Entering the room, he spotted a man at the other end of the room, standing next to a large window. He wore a black suit and had his orange hair slicked back with hair gel.

He slowly turned around and faced Sebastian. "Who are you? Nevermind: just leave." He ordered, his english had a thick accent coated over it. Sebastian stared at the man with disgust painted on his face. Gladly, he pulled the blade from his back pocket.

"Your death," Sebastian chuckled. He sprinted forward and thrusted the blade forward into the man's chest. The man's body tensed as he slowly collapsed to the floor. Yanking his blade away, he then stabbed the man once more in the back of the neck.

"Go! Go! Someone is in there!" Sebastian heard someone shout. The door was stomped open and gunfire began to enter the room. Without hesitation, Sebastian jumped through the window. Glass crushed and scrapped the sides of his clothing as he pummeled to the ground. Jumping to his feet, Sebastian sprinted, gunfire following him. He ran down the road and headed for Grell's car.

Adrenaline made his heart beat slightly faster as he closed the wet blade and shoved it into his front pocket. He saw Grell's car and pushed his legs to run faster. The guy's men followed in pursuit, but Sebastian ran faster. Dodging their bullets, he jumped into Grell's car. Slamming the door close, he jammed the keys into the ignition. Speeding away, bullets shot at the wheel, missing them by pure luck.

Sebastian raced out of the neighborhood, his heart rate turning back to normal. He pulled out his phone and dialed Grell's number.

"Ello!" She answered.

"Hey. How did everything go with Ciel and the store?" His voice was cool and collected, as if he had never gotten away from being shot at.

"Oh, yea know. It went fine. I am back at your house."

"Then I'll see you soon then."

"Huh?" Finished with work already?"

"Quick job."

"Oh."

"Talk to you later." Sebastian pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He dialed in another number and placed his phone back to his ear.

"I see you got away with some complications." The voice from earlier answered, the one named 'Boss'.

"Did you get rid of the video surveillance?"

"Yes. And the guards who wanted to kill you as well."

"Good. When will I get my 'paycheck'?"

"The envelope should be in your mailbox by tomorrow evening."

"Thanks."

The man on the other end took in a long breath before talking. "Don't tell anyone else this, but you are one of my nest agents."

"I know." Sebastian smiled devilishly as he replayed his words in his head.

"My greediest and most cocky agent to say at the most. But you get the job done."

"Call me when you have another assignment."

"Will do." After Sebastian heard those two words, his phone clicked and the other line hung up. Pocketing his phone, he reached his house. Happy to see his car in the drive way, he parked the car and practically ran inside.

...

Sebastian stood in the living room, sorting through the groceries. Satisfied, he went over to the love seat and sat next to Ciel.

"Did you forget something?" He asked, looking at Grell.

"Um, no, I don't think so…" she put her index finger to her chin, thinking.

"I was talking about his hat. Where is it?" He pointed to Ciel's head.

"Must've fallen off."

"And fallen behind the pillow?" He asked as he pulled the jean hat out.

"Heh-heh, you see..."

Ciel paid no attention to the conversation they were having and looked down at the floor. Giggling softly, he reached his legs down and jumped off. Landing on his knees, an annoying pain ran through his legs. Ignoring the pain, he crawled over to the next couch and plopped himself down by the edge. Reaching under the couch, he pulled out a bundle of diuct tape that Grell had used to wrap him up with.

"Aa! Gah sha!" Ciel gurgled, waving the duct tape in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian noticed his shout and looked at him. He saw the duct tape and immediately leaned over and scooped him up into his arms. Taking the tape out of his fingers, he looked over at Grell.

"My, my. What do we got here, Grell." He said Grell's name in a harsh manner, flames flickering at the base of his irises. Ciel too looked over at Grell, instead of him being angry, he stuck out his tongue.

"It seems to be duct tape." Grell answered, hoping to sound blunt.

"I know I didn't put it there, neither did Ciel. That would leave one other person…" Sebastian said cruelly. Ciel sat on his lap and looked up at Sebastian. He whimpered and threw his hands onto his chest, nuzzling his face into his chest. Sebastian noticed this and forgot about Grell. Wrapping his free hand around him, he planted a kiss on the top of his forehead.

Grell took this opportunity to try and escape, but Sebastian noticed her tip-toeing to the front door. "Grell; where do you think you're going?" Gulping, Grell looked at Sebastian.

"I just remembered, my boss, William, wants me to help him out! Yea!" Grell turned around on her heels and shot out the door.

Sighing, Sebastian looked back down at Ciel. "That is a weird woman," Sebastian said as he brushed Ciel's fringe away from his forehead. Ciel snuggled the side of his head into Sebastian's chest, smiling. "Aw. I think someone is ready to retire for the night."

"No!" Ciel shot up and looked at Sebastian. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to bat away the tiredness from his eyes. Sebastian was shocked but then smiled. Kissing his brow, Sebastian stood up with Ciel sitting on his hip.

"I don't know whether I should be happy or irritated that you said 'no'," Sebastian chuckled. Walking to the stairs, Ciel continued to try and bat away the tiredness. Stopping in his tracks, Sebastian looked back at the couch and walked over. "Here's your teddy bear," Sebastian said as he picked up the bear. Handing him the toy, Ciel wrapped his arms around it and let his eyes close.

...

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room and tried to place Ciel in his crib. Ciel clung tightly to Sebastian's shirt and whimpered loudly. Pulling Ciel back into his arms, he looked down at the small child. "Perhaps, you can sleep with me tonight, since tomorrow is your birthday.." Sebastian turned away on his heels and walked into his bedroom.

He walked into his bathroom and placed Ciel on the toilet seat. Taking out the toilet paper from the holster, he began to brush his teeth. Ciel sat on the seat and hugged his teddy bear tightly, watching his guardian. When he was finished, Sebastian picked up Ciel and shut off the bathroom lights.

He walked out to his bed and placed Ciel under the covers. He slid off his jeans and slid under the covers. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

The two eventually fell asleep, Ciel happy he had Sebastian all to himself now.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be Ciel's birthday! So stay tuned! :)


	7. Ciel's First Birthday

Hopefully this chapter is humorous and fluffy! Enjoy!  
>(This chapter is in third person limited: Sebastian)<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian cracked his eyes open, light invading his eyes. He looked in front of him to see Ciel still asleep. Smiling, he kissed the top of his head and slowly got out of bed. He walked up to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose leggings and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Holding the clothes in his hands, he walked into the bathroom.<p>

Sebastian changed into the clothes and brushed his hair. He examined himself in the mirror. He wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans with his bracelet on his left wrist. Satisfied, Sebastian shut the lights off and walked over to his bed.

Ciel laid on the bed, slowly cracking his eyes open. He looked up at Sebastian and whimpered, reaching his arms up. Sebastian gladly scooped him up into his arms. "Aw, did I wake you?" Sebastian asked as he tucked fly away hair behind his ear. Ciel yawned in response and laid his head on his shoulder. Sebastian walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and sat Ciel in his high chair. Upon sitting him down, Sebastian noticed that his cheeks and forehead were bright red. He placed the side of his head against his forehead. "You have a fever," Sebastian said as he walked over to the counter. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a pacifier and a bottle of medicine. At the end of the pacifier was a small bottle with a measuring unit printed on the side. Unscrewing the cap, Sebastian filled the pacifier and put the top back on. Putting the medicine bottle back in the drawer, Sebastian walked over and put in the pacifier in Ciel's mouth.

Rejecting it at first, Ciel tried to squirm away. Sebastian used his other hand to hold Ciel still and shoved the pacifier into his mouth. He scooped him up into his arms and continued to press the pacifier into his mouth. The medicine ran down his throat as he finally accepted it. Sucking on it, he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian bounced the child in his arms, patting his back in a soothing way. Shifting Ciel to his other arm, he walked out to the living room and turned on the television. Settling down on the couch, he placed Ciel on his lap, his head rested on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian flicked through channels, eventually ending on a sitcom.

Ciel slowly drank the medicine from the pacifier, his eyes fluttering close. His chest rose up and down stiffly as he tightened his grip on Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian continued to pat his back, smiling sadly. Ciel finally fell asleep, letting his grip loosen on Sebastian's shirt. His chest began to move up and down freely.

Sebastian plucked the empty pacifier from his lips and placed it beside him. Locking his fingers around his waist, Sebastian watched the television. Ciel's fever began to go down the longer he slept, his flushed face returning to its normal color.

After an hour, Ciel finally woke up. He rose his head from Sebastian's chest and looked up at him. He began to wiggle around, wanting to be let down. Sebastian turned his head away from the TV and saw Ciel bright eyed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sebastian asked him as he shuffled him back onto his lap. Ciel paid little attention to him, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Sighing, Sebastian picked Ciel up into his arms and walked around the coffee table to place him on the floor. Ciel giggled as he sat on the floor, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and looked back at the couch. He noticed the bear laying numbly on the arm rest, its spine against its back. Sebastian straightened his back and walked over to the bear and picked it up.

Walking back to Ciel, he snatched the TV remote and settled himself on the floor next to him. He handed him the bear and he happily took it. Wrapping his hands around it, he nuzzled the tip of his nose into the side of its head. Sebastian ruffled his dark blue hair and turned the television on. Flipping through channels, he found the babies channel.

People dressed in big, colorful shapes danced around the screen, pointing to objects and saying their names. Ciel lost interest in his teddy bear and stared at the screen, mesmerized. Sebastian laughed and started to watched the show with him.

(Please read in a sarcastic, monotone, british, tone)  
>.:..:<em>One minute later<em>:..:.

Sebastian dearly regretted turning the show on. The characters basically pranced around and acted as if everything was big shock.

_"Oh! Look! A cloud! Oh boy!"_

'This is starting to get on my nerves' - Sebastian thought, placing his elbow on his knee. He propped his head up, watching the show. 'Yet, Ciel is mesmerized by the show' - Sebastian glanced over at him to see his mouth wide open. He reached his opposite arm out and closed his mouth.

Sighing, Sebastian rose to his feet. Grabbing the remote, he checked how much longer the show had. 'Good grief, only a minute left' - Sebastian thought gladly. Sebastian placed the remote on the coffee table and walked over to the edge of the television. The show finally ended and when a new show was about to come, Sebastian pushed the button quicker than anything he had done in his entire life.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and held out his arms, whimpering. Sebastian plucked him up from the ground and placed him on his hip. Placing his index finger under his chin, he placed his forehead against his. Sebastian looked into his shining blue eyes, a wide smile tugging at his lips. Ciel began to grin as well and giggled loudly. He pulled his head away from Sebastian's and flung his arms around his neck. He looked into Sebastian's red eyes and continued to giggle.

The bear he held dropped from his fingers and tumbled to the ground. Ciel totally forgot about the bear he adored and now placed his undivided attention towards Sebastian. Ciel was happy and care free, not wanting any thing else than his guardian. Even if it meant giving up something he holds dear.

...

Sebastian walked Ciel into the kitchen and placed Ciel in his high chair. Ciel let go reluctantly, frowning widely. Sebastian brushed his lips against the top of his head and Ciel giggled, the frown forgotten.

Sebastian pulled away and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a box and took out a round cake. He walked back to the cupboard and pulled out a plate and a knife. Cutting the cake into pieces, Sebastian cut out a small slice and pulled a chair up to Ciel. Grabbing a spoon, Sebastian placed a piece of cake on the spoon.

Sebastian placed it in front of Ciel and he looked at it weirdly. He looked at Sebastian for confirmation and he gave a big nod of his head. Ciel looked back to the cake and put his mouth around the spoon. He chewed the cake and his eyes open widely. He clapped his hands and opened his mouth for more.

"I knew you would like it," Sebastian mused. He out another piece of cake and held it out for Ciel to take. Ciel munched on it and looked around his high chair.

"Sah," he said, pointing to his mouth. Sebastian laughed and stood up. He placed the cake on the island behind him and pulled out one of Ciel's cup. He filled the plastic cup half with milk and then the other half with water, then screwed the lid tightly on. Putting the milk away, Sebastian handed the cup to Ciel. Ciel drank the milk, swinging his feet happily. Sebastian picked up the cake and sat back down. Ciel put the milk down and opened his mouth for another piece.

"What should I do with you?" Sebastian said, a smile on the corners of his mouth. He reached out with hand and wiped away the drops of milk on his lower lip. Ciel smiled and opened his mouth. Sebastian gave into his inverbal demands and gave him another chunk of cake. Ciel ate the cake, smiling widely.

Sebastian continued to feed Ciel the cake. Between the two, they passed each other wide smiles. Whenever Ciel laughed or giggled, Sebastian always smiled. Ciel reached for his milk and took a big gulp. He placed the cup back down and opened his mouth for another bite.

"Last one," Sebastian warned. Ciel ate it and took another drink of his milk. Looking at Sebastian, he frowned when he saw the empty plate. Sebastian ruffled his hair and placed the empty plate in the sink. He rinsed the plate and put it in the dish washer. He then put the cake back in its container and put it in the refrigerator.

Ciel finished off his cup of milk and began to stir in his seat. "Sool!" Ciel cooed, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian playfully clicked his tongue and walked up to Ciel. He ruffled his hair and picked Ciel up into his arms. "Mai!" Ciel said as he nuzzled the side of his cheek into Sebastian's collar-bone. Sebastian tightly wrapped his arms around Ciel's body and pressed him closer into him.

Walking out of the kitchen, Sebastian went into the living room and picked up the teddy bear that lay on the floor. He offered it to Ciel and he loosely tucked it under his arm. Sebastian smiled and looked over at the set of stairs that sat on the left wall.

"Perhaps, some day," he mumbled to himself. Sighing, he turned his head back around and proceeded to his room.

...

Ciel clung to Sebastian, letting the bear roll to the ground. Sebastian patted his back and pulled him closer into his chest. Sebastian tried to pry Ciel from his hold when he entered his room to lay him in his bed.

"No!" He yelled, nuzzled his face into his chest.

"C'mon Ciel," Sebastian whined, wanting badly to go to bed.

"No!" Ciel insisted, tightening his grip on his guardian's shirt. Sighing, Sebastian removed one of his hands from Ciel and pulled the covers back. Sebastian sat down and pulled his legs on the bed. Draping the covers over his legs, he returned his other hand to Ciel.

Pulling the child close, Sebastian laid down on his side. He pulled his legs in as close as he could without them touching Ciel. Ciel loosened his grip as he felt the blankets on his body. Smiling, he removed his hands from Sebastian's shirt and wrapped them around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head. He could feel the child's hot breath on his neck. His small chest rise up and down against his. Something about him, made him seem so vulnerable, yet so powerful, all at the same time. He was demanding, both medically and verbally.

A chest of power seemed to lay behind his light blue eyes. Dust collecting on its surface as it slowly became more and more unknown.

_'Like a flower loosing all of its petals, at the beginning of spring…'_

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is really short compared to my other ones, but I wanted to impress a few details and set a few plots going. I will also be doing another time jump.. I am not sure if I am jumping to where Ciel is two, three or four.. hmph, _so many decisions…_


	8. Claude-chan

A/N: I have had this chapter unfinished on my account of awhile. I finished it up and decided to post it. I have been really busy lately and I will be (at least) posting once a month. I don't want to hear complaining because I can't control this. I wish I had time on my side, but I don't.

* * *

><p><em>The chapter is a few months after Ciel's second birthday.<em>

* * *

><p>Snow fell from the sky and collected on the ground. Children from the neighborhood wore wool scarfs and heavy winter coats. The girls bunched around and built snow men with carrots for noses and coal for buttons. The younger boys rolled around on the ground, making snow angels.<p>

The children's parents were all inside their homes with their older kids. Drinking cocoa and watching Christmas specials that aired on TV.

"Mommy, look!" Alois squealed as he pointed to a store window. Large stuffed rabbits and bears sat in the window, leaning numbly off to the side. "A bunny! Like you!" Alois giggled and let go of his mother's hand. Rushing up to the window, he pressed his cheek up to the glass.

Bunny stood behind him, smiling warmly. Her hair was soft yellow; her bangs framed the sides of her face, the sides of her head short while a thin line of hair flowed down her hips. A neon purple coat was pulled tightly on her abdomen and arms, the edge of it going down to her mid-thighs. Below she wore black leather leggings and brown cowboy boots that had frills falling down from the edges. She had dressed Alois in a black dress shirt with a green vest loosely hanging on his chest. Dark brown leggings clung to his legs as he wore dark purple sneakers were Velcro laces.

Claude stood a few feet behind Bunny and Alois. He wore a simple black over coat with black dress shoes. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he acted as if he had nothing to do with the two. Bunny soon caught onto his act and laughed aloud.

Her laugh was soft and warm. She hid her amber eyes with her lashes as she snatched Claude's wrist. She pulled him into her chest and planted her lips against his.

Her kiss was warm and soft. Bunny pulled away, her amber eyes staring lovingly into his honey ones. Her strawberry lip gloss tinted his lip, gleaming in the rays of the sun.

"Yay!" Alois cheered as he pried himself away from the window, clapping his hands together. "You two like each other!" Alois giggled, smiling widely.

Claude's face turned bright red while Bunny laughed. She wrapped her arms around Claude's and nuzzled the side of her head into his shoulder.

"Yes! Claude is now Claude-chan!" Bunny snapped her head towards him and planted a kiss on top of his temple. Alois clapped his hands together and threw himself at her. Laughing, Bunny embraced him, swinging him into her arms.

Claude stared at the two in pure shock. _Claude-chan? Huh. I would have never expected that…_ - Claude thought, staring at them.

"C'mon, Claude-chan!" Bunny said. She shoved herself into his chest, pressing Alois into him. "No body is left in this family!"

Claude's stern and stiff expression soon turned to a slightly amused one and joined into their laughter.

Their breaths showed in the air, white and foggy. The winter air pushed and forced its way into their bodies. Shivering from the cold, the trio proceeded down the road, laughing and enjoying themselves.

...

"Dada." Sebastian turned his attention away from the kitchen sink and looked at the small child behind him. Ciel wore a black t-shirt with a pair of black slacks. His blue hair poked upwards on random spots on his face and covered his forehead and eyebrows. Ciel reached his right arm out, pointing his index finger out. Small drops of blood ran down and collected on the tile.

Picking up a wash cloth that lay in the sink, and knelt before the child. "Ciel! How did you cut yourself?" Sebastian asked. He wiped the blood off the tip off his finger, Ciel watching in wonder. His eyebrows were knitted together softly, his lips in a small pout. Sebastian picked him up grabbed his hand and began to slowly lead him out of the kitchen. "I swear; you are such a trouble maker." Sebastian swung Ciel into his arms and walked up the stairs, heading to his bedroom.

Sebastian placed Ciel on the counter and began to shuffle in the medicine cabinet. Pulling out a band-aid, he unwrapped it and placed it on Ciel's cut. Staring at the band-aid on his finger, Ciel cooed loudly, smiling at his guardian. He reached out his arms, giggling loudly.

"Dada!" He said as Sebastian picked him up.

"I could never be mad at you," Sebastian said, sighing in defeat. Ciel noticed his expression; he stopped giggling and pouted. Throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck, he nuzzled his nose into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian was taken back by the gesture and tightened his hold on Ciel. "Hey," he said as he patted Ciel's back. "How about we get some candy?" Sebastian said softly, brushing his chin against the top of his head.

Ciel pulled away and lost his sad expression. Laughing once more, he kissed Sebastian's cheek line. "Yah!" He said, clapping his hands.

"Okay," Sebastian said as he closed the medicine cabinet. Leaving the room, he began to head back down stairs. Walking back into the kitchen, he placed Ciel in one of the table's chairs. Going up to the fridge, he pulled out a tray of cookies. Handing one to Ciel, he placed the tray on the table. Ciel devoured his cookie, leaving no crumbs. Sebastian slowly ate his, his mind wandering.

Turning his attention back to his son, he saw Ciel reaching for another cookie. Chuckling, he finished the last piece of his cookie and handed him another one. Placing the lid back on the tray, he returned the container back to the fridge. Walking up to Ciel, he plucked him from the chair and walked out of the kitchen.

Sitting on the couch, he positioned Ciel on his lap so that Ciel had his back on his chest. Ciel nuzzled the back of his head into Sebastian's chest, smiling.

Watching TV, Ciel eventually fell asleep. Shutting the television off, Sebastian stood up and walked up to his room. Placing him in the crib, he kissed the top of his head. Smiling, he left.


	9. Day Care

Ciel is four years old.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ciel," Sebastian muttered.<p>

Ciel sat on Sebastian's bed with his guardian bending over his feet. Ciel wore a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Sebastian was holding his leg still with one hand and tying his shoelace awkwardly with the other. Moving onto the other one, Ciel pouted and folded his arms across his chest. Finishing the shoelace knot, Sebastian picked Ciel up and slung him on his hip.

Snatching a small blue backpack from his pillow, he stormed out of the room. Hurrying down the stairs, he held Ciel tightly on his hip. Taking the car keys off the hook near the door, Sebastian went outside, placed Ciel on his two feet and locked the front door.

Sebastian knelt down to the small child and slipped the backpack onto his back. Smiling, Sebastian planted a kiss on Ciel's brow and stood up. Sebastian held Ciel's small hand inside his own and walked over to his car, making sure Ciel didn't trip.

Plucking Ciel up from the ground, he placed him in his car seat and made sure his seat belt was secure.

"Where we goin'?" Ciel asked, kicking his feet. "It cold." Walking around to the other side of the car, Sebastian slid into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition.

"You'll see soon enough," Sebastian said.

"That no fair!" Ciel pouted. "Tell me!"

"Nope."

"But-why?"

"It'll be an adventure!"

"You meany!" Ciel folded his arms across his chest and huffed out.

"I know I am; what are you?"

"Uh. Hey! Trix question!"

Sebastian laughed while Ciel shrunk back in his car seat.

"You are the grumpy one."

"You te' grumpy one!"

Sebastian pulled the car into a parking lot and took the key out of the ignition.

"Here."

"Hey! We no done!" Ciel shouted.

"Inside voice," Sebastian said as he closed his car door. He walked around and took Ciel out of his seat. Standing him on the ground, Ciel continued to pout, having his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay," Ciel said as Sebastian swung him up to his arms. "You are no' so bad."

"Glad to hear it!" Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled widely.

"You jus' lose it."

"Aw."

...

"What grade are you in?" The old man asked. "Little one?"

"Kindergarten!" Alois chirped.

Alois and Bunny were inside a small shop opposite of their house. Claude had left earlier for business he had to attend to.

"Yup. My little boy is growing up quite fast," Bunny said as she ruffled his hair. Alois giggled and smiled widely.

"And strong too." The old man winked as he handed Alois a chocolate swirl ice cream cone.

"Thank you!" Alois said loudly, diving into his ice cream. The old man nodded his head and handed Bunny a strawberry ice cream cone.

Alois and Bunny left the ice cream shop, waving to the man and saying 'thank you'. When the two got outside, Bunny began to eat her ice cream.

"Nothing like an ice cream on a warm day, eh, Alois?" Bunny said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yah!" He said, licking his ice cream.

"Too bad Claude-chan isn't here," she pouted.

"Yeah, he would really like this!" Alois said, looking up at his mother. Bunny stared off into the distance, her expression upset. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," she replied, looking at her son.

"What's wrong?" Alois's eyes grew wide as he stared up at his mother.

"Nothing," she said, giving a sad smile. "It is just.. I wish Claude-chan was here." Taking a hold of his hand, Bunny started to walk back to her house.

The walk back was quiet as Bunny and Alois finished their ice cream cones.

…

Sebastian carried Ciel down a long hallway. Pictures of colorful drawings lined the walls. Ciel took in the pictures as they walked by in shock. He gripped his guardian's shirt tightly, shoving his face deep into Sebastian's collar. Sebastian patted his back lightly and kissed him on the top of his head.

Coming to a halt, Sebastian stopped in front of a slightly opened door. He walked inside to a brightly colored room with children playing on the floor. A skinny woman walked up to them with a big green plastered on her face.

She wore a soft pink, tee-shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. She had straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders and soft blue eyes.

"Hello!" she cheered. "I am Carolina" She looked at Sebastian, and then at Ciel. "Hi there; he's pretty shy, ain't he?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "His first day of daycare." Sebastian tried to tug Ciel off of him, which only made him cling tighter.

"Don't worry. Take as much time as you need," Carolina. said. She flashed him another smile and then turned around and preoccupied herself with the other children.

Sebastian squatted down and sat on the ground. He shifted Ciel into his lap, rubbing his back. A little girl ran up to the them. She had bottle-blonde pigtails and vibrant green eyes.

"Ello~!" She chirped. "My name's Lizzie. What 'bout you?" She asked, leaning towards Ciel.

"Ciel," Sebastian replied, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Ciel is so pretty~!" She shrieked. "Do you wanna play?!" She questioned, jumping up and down.

"No!" Ciel shouted, removing his head from Sebastian's collar and folding his arms across his chest. "I wanna stay with daddy!"

"But it'll be fun! And I'll stay right here," Sebastian promised. Ciel looked at him with doubt and raised his eyebrows.

"Promise?!"

"Yes."

"Okay. No leave." And with that, Ciel slipped out of his lap and walked up to Lizzie. "What you wanna do?"

"Hmph. How 'bout the blocks?" Lizzie pointed behind her to a large stack of colorful blocks.

Ciel looked at Sebastian for permission and Sebastian simply smiled and made a shoo gesture with his hand. Ciel turned back to Lizzie and the two ran off to the big block pile.

(y)

"They seem to be having fun."

Sebastian was now leaning next to the door frame, watching Ciel and Lizzie play with the blocks. He turned around to the source of the voice and smiled softly.

"Hello, I am Francis, Lizzie's mother," Francis said as she held her hand out. Sebastian shook it, studying her face.

"I do believe we met," he wondered aloud. "You live across the street don't you?"

"Yes." She replied, looking at Lizzie and Ciel play. "They like each other very much. Perhaps, they can have a play date?" Francis turned her head and looked at Sebastian.

"That would be fine with me," Sebastian said. "How about this Saturday? Lizzie can come over to my place, if that's fine with you."

"Actually, that would be perfect. I have some errands I have meant to get done."

"It is settled then." Sebastian crossed over to where Lizze and Ciel sat. He reached down and ruffled Ciel's hair. He looked up and smiled widely.

"Time to go," Sebastian said.

"Aw!" Ciel pouted. "No fair!"

"Yeah!" Lizzie chimed in. "That no fair!"

"Don't worry," he reassured. "Lizzie will be coming over for a play date on Saturday."

"Yay!" Ciel and Lizzie cheered, high fiving each other.

"C'mom, Ciel," Sebastian reached his hand down and grabbed Ciel's. He helped him to his feet and told him to wave 'goodbye' to Lizzie.


	10. Tidbit for Hiatus (real)

"Hey give tat' back!" Ciel giggled, reaching for Elizabeth. The two sat on the ground in Sebastian's living room, dolls and hot wheels all around them. In Lizzie's arms, she held Ciel's teddy bear.

"Aw!" Lizzie pouted. "He so fuzzy!" Lizzie reluctantly handed the stuffed bear back, Ciel smiling. Sebastian came out of the kitchen was a small bowl in his hands. He walked up to them and sat down.

"I thought you guys might want a snack," he said as he sat the bowl down on the ground; the bowl filled with apples and grapes.

"Thanks, daddy!" Ciel chirped, taking an apple slice.

"Your te' best Mister S!" Elizabeth said as she plopped a grape in her mouth. Sebastian smiled and stood up.

"Aw. You're not going to play with us?" Ciel pouted, munching on an apple slice.

"Sorry, little one." Sebastian ruffled his hair. "I have work to do." Ciel frowned but said nothing. He turned back to Lizzie and the two continued their play...

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if you have noticed... but this story is on hiatus. I have not had much time to write and I have been wracking out my small brain for ideas. I thought I would upload this small tidbit because it has been sitting on my account for awhile now...

I go through extreme writing and non-writing phases a lot. Imma weird like that.. :P


	11. Just a thought

**Heyyy! I wanted to write this so you didn't think I was dead... **

**Basically, in this chapter, Sebastian and Ciel just sit around. That's it. Very interesting. Yeah, I'll have a better chapter for next time but I have to got bed. School tomorrow. Ugh, finals. **

#

"Daddy?" Ciel asked. Sebastian turned his head to see the little four year old.

Sebastian sat in the living room and was surprised to see the child. "You need to be in bed," Sebastian stated. He reached out his hand and ruffled his blue hair. Ciel gripped his teddy bear tighter and shook his head vigorously. He was wearing black footsie pajamas that went down to his wrists and ankles. There was a small blush in his chubby cheeks and forehead.

"I'm no' tired." Ciel ducked away from Sebastian's hand and plopped down onto the ground. He tucked his legs under his bottom and placed his teddy bear in his lap. Ciel was proving himself to be a smart child. Though he was constantly sick with a fever or a cough: he always seemed to amaze those around him. He knew how to through child locks and could do simple addition and subtraction.

"Fine," Sebastian muttered. He promptly folded his arms across his chest and slumped his back against the couch. Ciel shot his head up and stared at his guardian. Normally, he would give up resistance and it would end up in Ciel being re-tucked back in bed. Ciel simply shrugged and started to play with his bear.

A large flash of lightning and thunder crackled behind the window. Ciel's body tensed and he looked up at the window. The drapes were pulled back and a strip of white cloth was tied around each. Rain began to pour and pound heavily on the Earth. Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Loud," he commented. He looked back at the window and tilted his head. Sebastian sat up and scooped the child into his arms. Ciel let go of his bear and it laid lifeless on the ground.

"You're mature," Sebastian observed. "Other kids you're age would freak out about thunder." Ciel grinned and rested his head on his shoulder. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Losers." Ciel tried to blow his bangs out of his eyes, failing miserably. Sebastian smirked and brushed the hair out of his face for him.

"Where do you learn you're vocabulary?" Sebastian inquired. "'Loser' is not a word a four year old should know." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes and the child gave a simple shrug.

"Miss F and Missy C talk a lot and I listen," Ciel stated. He began to fuss with the sleeves of his pajamas, avoiding Sebastian's eye contact. Sebastian sighed and looked over to the window. Beads of water ran down the glass and fog began to collect at the bottom and around the edges. The trees outside were swaying with the direction of the wind. Their leaves being plucked off and flying off in the gust.

"I don't think they would say that in front of kids." Sebastian diverted his attention back to Ciel as he raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you're telling the truth." Ciel's head immediately shot away as the child fixed his stare on the television screen. Sebastian tightened his grip on the boy and pulled him further into his chest. He brushed the bottom of his chin on his head; he tried to get eye contact with him but Ciel only turned his attention elsewhere.

"Nothin'." Ciel stated. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle and began to run his fingers through his blue hair. Ciel continued to avoid his stare and Sebastian continued to run his fingers through his hair. The two sat there for Ciel seemed to be hours; while in reality it was a half hour. "Does it matter?" Ciel asked. He yanked Sebastian's fingers out of his hair and looked at his guardian.

The small child started to study Sebastian's eyes. A soft amber was colored around his pupils with a yellow flame licking around the sides. No matter of his expression, there was a serious look lingering in his eyes. He could be calm, but yet, he could look as if he beat you up in a few swift movements. Add the fact of his ebony hair that framed his face. It was relatively short but his bangs were brushed off to his right side and reached past his chin. His entire body was muscular yet slim and he was more athletic than all of the sport players in the country combined. He didn't go off jogging or even lift weights.

Ciel had observed this one night when they were walked around down town. The sun had recently gone down and the two had just gotten dinner. They walked by an alley and a group of young adults sprung out of nowhere. They all had crowbars in their hands and menacing faces. Ciel had clung to Sebastian's leg and began to cry silently. The men demanded money so the two wouldn't get hurt.

It seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. Sebastian peeled Ciel off of his legs and suckered punched the leader. Blood began to dribble down from his nose and he cursed aloud. The rest of his gang lunged at him and Sebastian took them all out in a matter of seconds.

Ciel had been on the sidelines and when he looked up at his guardian: he saw Sebastian untouched while the rest of the men were bloody and broken. Sebastian walked swiftly over to Ciel and scooped the small child into his arms. Ciel obliged and clung tightly to his throat.

"No not really," Sebastian mused. A smile flickered over his lips as he stared at the window. "I'm just curious really." Ciel followed his eye movement and was too staring out the window.

Ciel loved his guardian. He would be all alone without him. Since he was still a small child though; and the world still held many unrevealed secrets. He would eventually find them out all and conquer the ones that stood in his way. But for now, he would leave that to Sebastian. That what was a parent was for, right?


	12. Christmas Explained REWRITE

A/N: This chapter has nothing to do with the actual story, still, but its Christmas and I thought it'll be cute to do this. Plus I rewrote the ending 'cause it sucked. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

"Daddy?" Ciel asked, tugging on Sebastian's pant leg. "What's Christmas?" The small, blue-haired child tilted his head upward; his eyes demanding yet curious. With an exhausted sigh, Sebastian continued to chop vegetables.

"The birth of Christ," Sebastian stated. He obviously was not in the mood for Christmas. All of his neighbors put up lights and have Christmas parties that they invite him to. Which he was always makes up an excuse to not go to them. All of his neighbors had children, children Ciel might like to play with, but he would have to bore through a few hours with fake smiles and cheery people.

Ciel seemingly was satisfied with the answer. "What's Christ?" Sebastian gave him a menacing glare, as the conversation was getting on his nerves. He did not like talking about religion.

"A man who people worship."

"God?"

"His son."

"Oh," Ciel said, plopping down on the kitchen floor. "That makes no sense." He looked up at his guardian as if he was lieing like parents did to children.

"A lot of things don't make sense, Ciel," Sebastian said as he put down his cutting knife. "And yet, people will go along with a lot of things." Sebastian searched in his lower cabinet and pulled out a frying pan. Sebastian continued to make dinner while Ciel watched him.

After a while, Ciel grew tired of watching his guardian cook. He rose to his feet and marched out of the room. No tree decorated the living area as the daycare or Elizabeth's house had. The TV sat where it always was as the couch faced it.

Outisde the window was a different story. Big heaps of snow were everywhere and white flakes fell from from the sky. His birthday was in the beginning of December. He had recently turned four.

"I wanna play outside," Ciel said aloud. "Like all the other kids!" Ciel turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Sebastian was setting dinner on the table as the little child walked inside.

"Dinner is ready," Sebastian said, his tone dull. Ciel simply stared at him. A few months before his father had been full of life; now he was always bored or agitated. He wondered why that was. He couldn't really remeber past holidays. A strange feeling stayed in his chest that he was always like this

#

Alois beamed. "Perfection!" He clapped his hands together and giggled. Bunny smiled as well and kissed him on his forehead.

"Ah, yes, you did it perfectly!" Bunny cheered. She swung Alois into her arms. "Oof! You are no longer a baby!" Alois simply giggled in response and placed his head on his mother's shoulder.

#

"You have what I need?" the girl hissed. She had ink black hair that fell down to her hips and intense green eyes. She did not have any a human ears, just two black cat-ears on the top of her head. She also had a tail extending from her tail bone.

"Yes, miss," the man replied. He tugged his backpack from his shoulders and pulled out a large box. He handed it to her.

"Its _yen fin_?" she asked. The man replied it with a nod and she yanked the box open. Inside there was a large quantity of a fine white powder. She seemed satisfied and clicked the lid shut. She shooed the man away and held the box close to her chest.

"You can not imagine how much I appreciate you," a voice said behind her. The girl swung around and growled. Before her stood a nineteen year old girl. She had long thin silver hair and a slim body. She had long silver lashes that casted a shadow over her cheeks. She held a cane in her hand as she leaned on it. "Aoi-chan."

Aoi relaxed and a scarlet blush smeared across her face. "T-thank you, Michi-kun." She walked up to Michi and handed her the box. Michi took it carefully, tucking it under arm. Michi turned around on her heels and the two exited the building.

"Why aren't you using a glamour?" Michi asked as they both walked up to a black Lexus. Aoi produced a car key from her pocket and the two climbed it.

"It's my warlock mark," Aoi stated. "I am proud to bear it." Aoi started the engine. "Besides, why would I hide it? He already knows." Michi nodded her head, resting her cane across her lap.

Michi could hear the engine start as she stared out the window. Trees and signs and people walking soon began to race by the window in a blur. Michi looked down at her gloved hands. She too had a warlock's mark, something that identified her as not human. Her hands. Underneath her fitted gloves, were sharp claws. Claws that could cut flesh.

A shudder sent itself through her body and she shook her head to clear all thoughts. "Go to my place," she ordered. Aoi simply nodded and turned a sharp corner.

#

Ciel hooked himself into his car seat as Sebastian stuck his key into the ignition. Ciel began to hum loudly as he kicked his feet. Sebastian watched him through the rear mirror, smiling. Ciel was an innocent, curious, child. Some said that curiosity is a sin. He said it was a blessing. The child never liked yes or no answers. He always wanted more.

"Where are we going?" Ciel chirped, leaning forward in his seat.

"Starbucks; hot chocolate," Sebastian replied, seeing Ciel's eyes widened.

"YES!" he screamed, falling back in his chair.

"Ah! Not so loud!" Ciel giggled and looked out the window.

"Oooh! Snow! Yay! Good! Better! Great!"

"Yes, Ciel. I know you know synonyms."

"What are those?"

Sebastian really wanted to do a face palm.

#

Sebastian and Ciel sat a booth in a small restaurant. Steaming cups of hot cocoa before them.

"Hey!" Ciel pouted, looking at his drink. "I thought you said Starbucks!"

"You can't get ice cream at Starbucks," Sebastian countered.

"You win this round." Ciel eyed Sebastian wearily as he slowly sipped his drink. "I'll make sure to get that ice cream." Sebastian laughed loudly and brushed Ciel's hair out of his face with his hand.

"Silly boy." A waitress came by and served a Ciel a sundae and Sebastian a slice of cake. Ciel gobbled up his ice cream, complaining after he was cold. Sebastian shook this off and looked outside the window.

It had stopped snowing but there were still big heaps of it everhwhere. Wind rustled through the tree branches and pushed signs to the side. There was something about London he couldn't place. It was beautiful yet dark mysteries laid underneath.

"Beauty is the eye of the beholder," Sebastian muttered as he pulled out his wallet.

"What?" Ciel was already standing up, bouncing back and forth, ready to leave.

"Oh nothing," he waved away. He left the money on the table and grabbed Ciel's hand, leading him out of the restaurant.

"Will santa come down the chimney?" Ciel asked as they walked up to the car.

"Santa is not real." Sebastian put Ciel in his car seat and promptly shut the door. Ciel pondered this for a moment, kicking his feet.

"Why they say it real?"

Sebastian sighed. "It's a fun thing to do."

"People weird."

"Very." With that, Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot and the two went home.


End file.
